Academy Reunion
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "Looking at Skye after close to ten years Ward found he couldn't help but fall in love all over again, she was still beautiful but her eyes definitely held a hauntedness he hadn't seen before." Upon registering his daughter for SHIELD Youth Academy and applying for a teaching position, Ward finds himself face to face with the woman he'd given up years before. Post HYDRA
1. August 2023

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

It would be years later, after HYDRA and the War of Registry that SHIELD would rise from the ashes. It would be different from its predecessor by being one based on truth and the act of keeping secrets going out with the wars. It became a branch of the UN instead of its own entity, not allowing it the control it had once had and laws it had to abide by. It had set rules of how it could recruit its agents and how it could handle situations other than sending STRIKE Teams.

The biggest issue that would be settled after the war was how to handle Inhumans, those with genetic gifts, and alien guests to the planet. The declaration that freedom extended to all humans, Inhumans included due to the fact they were part human or humans were part Inhuman. They'd be monitored if they made spectacles of themselves but other than that they'd be left alone. Alien guests to the planet would be judged on a case by case basis, to determine their danger to the planet and its residents.

The first business that SHIELD went about conducting after standing on their own feet again was rebuilding their academies. Instead of separate campuses it was decided that all the academies would exist on one huge campus with a slightly smaller campus next door that would be a private academy for children of SHIELD agents, politicians, foreign dignitaries, Inhumans and permanent aliens. No secrets meant spouses and children knew their spouses and parents worked for SHIELD, giving them a chance to live as families without lies.

However, even the most impressive agents who fought in the War of Registry on SHIELD's side was weary of allowing their children to attend SHIELD Youth Academy.

* * *

Grant Ward surveyed the front of SHIELD Youth Academy's most centralized building. A pull on his arm made him look down and he smiled as he bent down in front of a small, beautiful being with giant brown eyes. He took her hands and watched her look at the building with a smile on her face.

"I want to go Dad." Her voice was tiny for her seven years but behind the small stature and tiny voice was a huge capacity to see truth.

Ward nodded as he let her hug him, taking in for the billionth time how such a small creature had changed him. Orphaned during the War of Registry because humans had turned on her Inhuman father and human mother, killing both while leaving a precious three year old alone in a world. Azara had been born with an unusual ability, without being an Exposed, to show the situational truth to anyone around. She didn't brainwash but exposed truth of a situation to those who didn't already know.

Ward had found her among a battle between the Registry Soldiers and SHIELD, convinced that the Registry Soldiers were right in needing to contain Inhumans and those like them. But the girl in his arms had just stared into his eyes and he could suddenly hear the lies that the Registry was pushing. He'd switched sides in that moment, aligning himself with those he should have been fighting for from the beginning especially upon seeing a face that haunted him during the battle as she leveled a city, breaking open the earth to swallow soldiers. It had been but a second before he'd been forced to run but it had been enough to know he was doing the right thing.

"I know Sweetheart but it's hard trusting them."

"I'm safe here, I'll be with those like me." She smiled and he chuckled, knowing she was right as the few children born of human and Inhuman parents attended SYA as it provided a safety that public schools couldn't. He stood and she took his hand in hers, leading him as if to say it would all be alright.

* * *

Once inside he signed in at the front desk for a tour and to meet with an Instructional Counselor in order to get Azara squared away as an Inhuman student. The woman at the desk ran his name and photo through the database before giving them both visitor badges. "Welcome to SHIELD Youth Academy Agent Ward, I'm sure your daughter will enjoy her studies here." The woman gave a smile which spoke that she was bored with her job. "Agent Johnson will be out in a moment to assist you both."

"I'm sorry, Agent Johnson?" He was confused, he thought he'd be meeting a counselor not an agent. "I thought we'd be meeting with an Instructional Counselor."

The woman nodded, "you are registering your daughter as Inhuman, Agent Johnson is our Instructional Counselor for Inhuman students."

He gave a nod and sat down with Azara, the girl allowing her legs to swing back and forth against the edge of the chair. Checking his phone he found several messages from Central Assignments about missions but one announcement caught his eye. They wanted someone to fill the recently vacated instructional spot at SYA teaching Mapping and Tracking. He looked at Azara and leaned over, showing her the announcement as if to ask her what he thought.

"You should do it Dad." She smiled and shrugged, "it's for the older students so you wouldn't be around me."

"Don't want your Dad around to embarrass you do you?"

She shook her head furiously, "no!"

He chuckled and put his phone up, "do you want to live here or at home?"

A finger went to her chin and her eyes went up as if in deep thought despite the sparkle in her eyes. "I should live at home to keep an eye on you but," her hands went together quickly and eyes got wide. "I want to live here in the dorms, please, please, please?"

"We'll see what the prices are. Your schooling is free but parents have to pay for staying here."

"Then why did you ask?"

Ward grinned at her, "because your opinion matters to me Delphi!"

"Dad! I told you, don't call me Delphi in public!" She looked down at her shoes, which were pink and had sequins all over them. "I don't want people knowing about my ability till I tell them."

Sighing the agent moved to bend down in front of her. "Azara I'm sorry. You're right, you did ask me not to call you that in public and I will remember that in the future."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he accepted her hug. "I'm glad you're my new dad."

Closing his eyes Ward soaked her up as she'd been his saving grace, allowed him to become who he was meant to be. She would become the second person he'd love but Azara became the only person who mattered. "I'm glad you're my daughter."

"Ward?"

* * *

The voice was hesitant but he'd know it anywhere, standing he moved aside so Azara came into view. He didn't mean to put his daughter between them as a barrier but their past made it impossible for them to stand in the same room without violence. Looking at Skye after close to ten years he found he couldn't help but fall in love all over again, she was still beautiful but her eyes definitely held a hauntedness he hadn't seen before.

"Hello Skye." He instinctually went back to the gentle voice he nearly always held around her.

Azara jumped up and smiled at Skye, waving slightly. "Hi, I'm Azara."

Skye bent down in front of Azara, "hello Azara, I hear you're registering here as an Inhuman. I guess your mom is Inhuman, what could she do?"

"My dad was Inhuman not my mom, she was human." Azara smiled at Skye, "he could…it's hard to explain. He could create illusions to make you see what he wanted but the Registry killed them." Her happiness turned to sadness before a grin appeared on her features, "then Dad found me and he raised me." She grabbed Ward's hand and looked up at him. "Best dad ever!"

Ward chuckled softly and he was aware the sound made Skye look at him as she stood. "Azara was an orphan, she reminded me of another orphan I knew and I knew all that girl wanted was a family so I became Azara's family so another little girl didn't suffer."

"So do you have an ability or are you just classified as Inhuman due to your father?" Skye asked the young girl.

Azara looked between both of them and smiled before taking Skye's hand, the woman looked down at her. Silence seemed to stretch before Azara dropped Skye's hand, taking a step back as the young agent processed what she'd been exposed to. "I'm a Beacon, I show the truth but I can't show a lie."

Skye's eyes went between the both of them and Ward bent down in front of Azara. "We've talked about this, about using your ability without prior warning." He sighed and took the young girl's hands. "Sometimes people would rather live in the dark and sometimes it's better they do. You can't show everyone the truth and sometimes its best you don't."

"Yes sir."

"You're special and there isn't a thing that should change with you but you need to know restraint."

"She'll learn restraint." Skye spoke softly, "it's part of the Inhuman Schooling Program. ISP allows children with abilities to flourish but under restriction, so the abilities don't control them. She'll attend classes centered around this twice a day between her other subjects."

Ward nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

"Come with me to my office and we'll get started on her enrollment."

* * *

Two hallways later and they found an office, it held several computer monitors as well as a laptop on the desk along with everything necessary to manage being a student counselor. Pictures sat on a wall shelf of the team, Ward noticed that the new agents he'd encountered on the run from Coulson had two kids between them in various photos. Fitzsimmons had a girl between them, probably about four years old. There was one of May and Coulson in casual clothing standing against the railing of what looked like a ship.

Azara immediately gasped as she saw a box of sand with a sand castle. "It's amazing!"

Skye waved her hand and immediately the sand began to form into a new figure, a sculpture of the new SHIELD helicarrier. Azara turned with a grin on her face, Ward noticed a smile on the face of his former love. "Sometimes I get bored with my job and need to practice so I make funny shapes."

"I love it!" Azara clapped her hands, "what else can you do?"

"I can shake the ground under your feet," Skye bent close to her, "literally. I can create earthquakes and create anything volcanos to sinkholes."

Brown eyes got wider, "you're amazing! She's amazing Dad!"

Ward chuckled as he sat down at the table, Azara beside him and Skye across from them both. "I knew that the first time I met her."

"You kidnapped me, you and Coulson." Skye snorted and shook her head, "then proceeded to interrogate me till I interrogated you."

"Level 1 overshare."

Skye shook her head as she opened her tablet cover, "truth serum."

Azara started giggling and covered her mouth, "you make Daddy act funny."

"Trust me." Skye leaned in. "Come see me when you can and I'll tell you stories about your dad."

"Good or bad?" Azara judged her almost as if wondering if she'd be a threat.

Skye gave a soft smile, "there are more good stories than bad, that I can promise you."

"Okay."

Skye shifted the tablet to Ward, "you'll need to fill out the following forms. While you do that I'll get her digital finger print and we'll start creating her schedule." Ward took the tablet from her and started filling out the forms, allowing his eyes to glance up to watch as Skye showed Azara all the classes available to her.

* * *

He'd long given Skye up despite still being in love with her, he was sure she'd be the only girl he'd love as fiercely as he did. Azara was his daughter but for a time, about five seconds, Skye had been his forever. There would never be another, he'd live as a single father and one day a single grandfather but that was what he'd accepted when he'd given Skye up. The bullet wounds to his side clearly told him she wasn't interested.

Despite that he'd let Azara have Skye, have that companion that would understand her in ways no other could. They were like two peas in a pod, a lot of Azara had drawn him in because she'd reminded him of Skye. He'd move heaven and earth for either, fight armies and lay down his life as long as both were safe. He'd given her up but seeing her once again had him wanting to destroy anything or anyone who dared to harm her.

Glancing up as he shifted pages, he found Skye watching him. She gave a very soft smile but it was one he hadn't seen except before Providence. It was welcoming, a happiness at seeing him instead of anger and pain. Azara immediately drew her attention away and he couldn't help but just watch the two.

He'd be taking the position at the academy, salary and provided apartment be damned because it would allow him to keep an eye on his girls.

* * *

A/N: Walking around my University I couldn't help that this developed in my mind.

Next...Should I continue?

Please read and review...


	2. March 2024: Girls Will Be Girls

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

It was tradition, every Friday night Skye would get together with her former female team members and just shoot the breeze as well as some targets. They'd head to the Academy's gun range and fire at targets before heading down to the Boiler Room, the Academy's bar, to talk about anything and everything over beers. Of course, the topic of conversation was guys that evening and Skye knew it was only a matter of time before her almost ex-boyfriend became a topic of discussion.

Ward's arrival at the SYA six months before had been low key with no big announcement. After HYDRA and the War of Registry, every agent had a grey past and had done things they weren't proud of. As part of the agreement with hiring former agents, their standing and actions before the War of Registry were dismissed and forgotten. Ward had changed sides during the first year of the three year war, becoming someone who would go on the dirty missions and take out Registry soldiers without even so much as asking questions. At the end of the war, he'd saved so many SHIELD agents during missions by taking out the enemy, if they would have given out medals he would have received one.

Listening to Bobbi talk about Hunter and her son, Skye couldn't help but smirk at how much Dylan Hunter had turned out like his father.

"Then Hunter is yelling at me to make the kid knock it off." Bobbi shook her head and took a sip of her beer. "I told him he started it so he'd have to finish it before leaving the house with Rebekah to get manicures. Needless to say he's still calling me a demonic hell beast."

Simmons shook her head as Skye snorted. "Is it demonic hell beast as in 'I hate your guts because you made me look like an ass' or demonic hell beast as in 'sexy times' because there is a clear distinction between the two." Skye pointed out and the former assassin shrugged.

"True but the first one definitely. I mean this was a week ago and he's still withholding sex, talk about being an ass and holding a grudge."

"No!" Skye shook her head. "No the new Mapping and Tracking instructor, he's an ass. I say good morning to him every morning and he just stares at me, walking off without a word. I mean, sure I shot him a long time ago but I shot a lot of people." She put her beer on the table, "apparently he's still not over it. However, on the plus side his kid likes me a lot so he has to deal with that."

* * *

Simmons' eyes got wide and Bobbi stared at her, "Jem, what's wrong?"

"Traitor at 1:00."

Bobbi looked over while Skye took a gulp of her beer, well aware of who they were talking about. "What the hell is that asshole doing here? In fact, I'd like to know how he is here." She shook her head, "guess we'll find out, he's heading this way."

Skye turned and leaned against the table so she faced him. "Hello Ward."

"Skye." He sighed and looked between them before looking back at her. "I need a favor."

"You need a favor? The last time you wanted a favor it didn't end well for anyone." She folded her arms, "what do you need?"

"It's Home Weekend and as you know the kids go home if not taking a weekend class." He pulled out his phone and pulled up something. "It was already on the Syllabus."

Skye took it the phone and looked at the Syllabus he pulled up. "Field application weekend, so let me guess?" She held out the phone, "you need someone to watch your kid?"

"I trust you." Ward sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. "I'll owe you, anything at anytime."

Groaning she bit her lip before nodding, "tell her to come to my office on Friday after Restraint class. Is that all?"

"Thank you. Enjoy your night." He nodded to them all and headed past them to the bar to get a drink.

* * *

Turning around, Skye found her friends starring at her. "What?"

"Mapping and Tracking instructor, am I guessing right?" Bobbi smirked and shook her head in amusement. "It figures because the way you just spoke about the guy is the same way you used to speak about Ward when we were stationed at the Playground."

"That was years ago."

Simmons looked down at her beer, "you've always been in love with him."

"Excuse me!" Skye choked slightly on her beer.

"She's right. I mean, you never did get over Ward. Every time a guy asked you out you turned him down. You can say its because you had abilities or what not but honestly we know the truth."

Skye put up a hand, "I was never in love with him."

"Right, says the girl that wore his shirts for months and still did after you shot him. Now he's around, which I want to know why, and you're trying to say good morning to him every morning not to mention willing to watch his kid."

"I can't believe he has a child." Simmons shook her head, "he shouldn't be around puppies, much less children. I fear for the child, who knows what he's done to him."

That statement had Skye starring at her friend, anger on the edge of her tongue. She and Ward may not be able to stand in the same room without someone being there least an argument break out but Azara was nothing like people expected. She understood what drew Ward to Azara, the fact the girl was so similar to herself at that age. It was like she was a miniature Skye in her heart and attitude.

"You could meet her." Skye shrugged, "I have to watch her Friday night so you guys can come over since we can't go out."

"Hold on." Bobbi put her hand up. "It's a girl? Ward and a girl? I would pay to see that, the guy is more soldier than Romanoff at times so him having a daughter, alone…" she snorted. "I want to take this girl out and treat her to as much girly stuff as possible."

Skye smirked, they wouldn't know what hit them when they met Azara. She was girly, loving the colors aqua and pink equally as well as loving glitter and sequins. She wore dresses when she could, loved having her hair braided and was known to dance in her room with her head phones on listening to pre-teen girly songs despite being seven.

"Okay, come over about 1900, I'll have the pizza and beers."

* * *

The sound of knocking made Skye looking up from where she stood in the kitchen getting plates down for pizza. Azara was in the living room dancing to Taylor Swift and One Direction songs from a decade before, apparently they'd made a comeback. Her best friend, Lacy, would be staying till 2100 when her parents would arrive to take her home. They were being girls and dancing to music like it was no one's business.

Opening the door Skye found Simmons and Bobbi, "hey, come in."

"I haven't heard those songs in a decade and they weren't listened to on purpose." Bobbi shook her head. "So where is the little soldier?"

Skye smirked and nodded towards the living room as she shut the door, "in there with her friend. Lacy is staying till 2100 when her parents will be arriving to pick her up. They just finished a mission in England and were on a flight but all students were required to be out of the dorm at 1700."

"Skye!" Azara ran in the room and paused. "Can we play with your hologamer?"

"Why don't you come say hello to my friends?"

Azara waved and smiled, "hi I'm Azara, nice to meet you. Bye!" She was gone seconds later and could be heard going through the hologames to play. "Awesome, battleship!"

Skye noticed how Bobbi and Simmons just stared in the direction of the living room. "Not what I was expecting." Bobbi shook her head and looked at Skye, "she's a girly girl, pink and green and sequins with her hair braided. Don't tell me she actually polishes her nails too."

"Asked for me to do her nails this weekend." Skye smirked, "and before you start trying to figure it out, Ward adopted her so they aren't genetically related."

"Oh my." Simmons spoke as Skye started towards the kitchen.

* * *

Five girls around a table eating pizza and drinking either beer or soda, laughs rang out as Azara and Lucy talked about the incidents in their Training classes. Several Inhuman children with various abilities together made for laughs.

"And then Azara just stares at him." Lucy smiled and they watched the other girl blush. "All of a sudden Lucas is like 'you're pretty Azara, can I date you' and Azara told him…"

Azara folded her arms, "I told him I can't date anyone."

Skye smirked, "why?"

"Because I'm only seven and if Dad found out," she shook her head, "may the universe take mercy on whoever it is."

Every single adult at the table busted out laughing and Bobbi smirked, "so what's it like living with only a dad?"

"Really cool, Dad is like the best dad ever!"

Lucy nodded, "yeah, Agent Ward is really nice." She looked at her friend, "isn't he taking you camping next weekend?"

"Yep, since he has to do a make up for the kids that don't go this weekend. Special clearance and stuff because they belong to the politicians or that's what Dad said." She smirked, "he said he'd fail them if I found the missing 'agent' in the woods before them. I'm up for the challenge."

"Who is volunteering?"

Azara giggled, "silly, the missing agent is just a box with a bio-locater in it. They wouldn't really put an agent out there. I asked the same thing and Dad said that no one wants to sit in the woods for hours waiting for some kids to maybe find them."

"Oh, well that's not fun!" Lucy shook her head, "I'm not taking Mapping and Tracking when I get to Level 11."

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor?" Azara put a hand on her friend's arm. "That means you'll go the Medico-Science track at Sci-Tech."

Lucy smirked, "what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, maybe I'll become the first to do both Communications and Operations. You know how good I am with a computer."

"Wickedly good. I mean, you hacked into Professor Donahu…" Azara's eyes went wide and she put her hand on Lucy's mouth.

Skye narrowed her eyes, "you're the one that hacked the computer in Donahue's office? I had to fix that nasty bug and it took me days."

"Like I said." Lucy pulled Azara's hand down. "She's like wickedly good. Didn't you say you learned computers at five? Hacked the NSA or something."

"NASA!" Azara gave her a big eyed look. "If you're going to tattle than at least do it right. I hacked into NASA a year ago to see if they had any images of Asgard. Dad just shook his head at me and told me that if I was going to hack, I was going to learn to do it legally so he was going to sign me up at SYA. Apparently I wasn't going to become like his former rookie and get picked up by SHIELD after hacking into them, or so he said. I don't even know what that means."

"Oh my God." Bobbi cracked up laughing and shook her head. "She's like a mini Skye, I see it now."

Simmons nodded, "you two are similar."

"Cool, I'll tell Dad that."

Skye put her head in her hands, "this isn't going to end well."

* * *

A/N: Girls night!

Next...wait and see.

Please read and review


	3. June 2024: Reconnecting with Nature

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

Summers at SYA were nothing short of loud and fun, the kids transitioned from schooling to camp. Year round attendance was maintained by students going home twice a month on the weekends as well taking a break in late December and the middle of March. Skye had been assigned to attend the registration table for those with last names S to Z. Over half the students were staying for the summer and it meant registration had be done in person so not to lose anyone.

"Hey Skye." Skye looked up from her tablet to see Azara standing before her. "I'm here to register."

Skye chuckled and leaned forward, "where's your father, he's supposed to be with you."

Azara pointed to one of the tables down the row. "Director Conway has him working A through F so he sent me over to register. I can take him any paperwork he needs to fill out."

"Don't worry about it. I'll give them to him after this mess." She pulled up information on the tablet next to her. "Different dorm or same?"

"Same but I won't be using it much."

Skye smirked, "why is that?"

"I'm registering for the Camping and Outdoors Program." Skye found the girl grinning like she was thrilled to be going out into the wild for two months with several other students and two instructors. "I love to go camping and I can't wait to camp in the woods for two months."

"You are your father's daughter." Shaking her head, Skye started the sign up process. "You're sure you want the COP because you can't change once you sign up?"

"Yep!"

Digging through a box of paperwork beside her, pulling out a packet before handing it over. "There you go, your schedule and everything necessary for being in the COP."

"Thanks Skye, you're the best!" Azara clutched it close to her, "see you soon."

* * *

All instructors staying for the summer had to attend a meeting to see who would be assigned to administration and programs. Skye arrived late and found the only seat was next to Ward, he barely glanced at her as Director Julie Conway moved to stand at the podium. Clearly they were shorter staffed than the previous summer but given that SHIELD's growth was heading north exponentially it was a good thing.

"Good morning. I hope everyone got some sleep because as you know the first three weeks of summer are usually the most nerve-wracking and we get little sleep as we start transitioning from controlled environment to organized chaos." She looked over at Skye, "Agent Johnson I hope you locked down our servers so what happened last summer doesn't happen again."

She nodded, "I did but you have to admit we found some pretty talented computer specialists from the incoming seniors."

"Agreed but our systems were down for two days, creating more chaos than we were prepared for." Conway looked down at the podium, no doubt a tablet lay there. "We have some unfortunate news in that Professor Dixon isn't going to be joining us this summer because his wife had a baby. Given we don't have a second instructor for the COP, we either need a volunteer or we'll have to shut it down." Looking up she surveyed the room, "Loren?"

The woman shook her head, "already got roped into SHIELD for Summer, they had an increase in students so they needed a third."

"Baxter?"

The man shrugged, "I could but Leigh already has me working Patrol, if you find another patrol officer I'll do it."

"Donahue, sending you would be a nightmare." Conway looked over at Skye, "Agent Johnson, you're set for administration this summer but just as a backup. You'll take Dixon's place, you have outdoor experience and have worked with Agent Ward before."

Skye stared at her, "you have got to be kidding? We'll murder each other after five days."

"Agent Ward, any objections?"

There was no doubting the glare that came from Skye but he just lightly smirked. "No ma'am."

"Then your objections are noted Johnson, you'll join Ward with the kids. Be sure not to open a canyon while you're up there. I don't think SHIELD wants to explain to the USGS why there is a sudden hole in the earth."

Leaning in to him, she spoke quietly. "I will kill you before this is over with."

"I look forward to the challenge." He smirked at her and Skye shook her head, wanting to punch the smirk off his face.

* * *

Skye had to give it to Ward, even after a week in the middle of nowhere camping with sixteen students of various ages, he made it fun. From learning to quietly track deer to having fun in a nearby lake to campfire stories, no one was complaining not even her. The man knew how to camp and could engage the kids in learning something from anything they did.

"We should tell a scary story!" Bryce, one of the older kids, stated as they sat around a campfire with marshmallows on sticks. "Who knows one?"

"I know one, sort of." Azara pipped up and smirked. "It's kind of like a twisted fairy tale. My dad told me it like a billion times at night when I'd ask for a scary story."

Skye snorted softly and found Ward looking at her across the fire. Leah, another Inhuman girl, leaned in and nodded. "Tell us."

"Okay, so a long time ago there was a special gem hidden away in a mountain village." All the kids leaned in closer. "There was a war over who would get the gem, two kingdoms wanted the gem because it would make them powerful but the man who made the gem told the villagers to protect it. Then suddenly the kingdoms came and tried to seize the gem but all the soldiers died as did all the villagers."

"What happened to the gem?"

Azara smiled, "a girl and her friends came across the ruined village and found the gem, hidden away. They took the gem and hid it, moving it from place to place every year so no one could find it. But then, the man who made the gem found them and…"

"And?" Mitchell, the oldest boy at 16, asked curiously.

"He slaughtered them all, wanting the gem back because no one could protect it like he could. However, the gem was lost and no one would find it until they least expected it."

"Okay, time for bed." Ward stated and groaned were heard. "Its 2200, you guys need sleep for the scavenger hunt tomorrow."

"Let her finish the story!" It came from multiple children and Ward chuckled.

"No, go to bed. It's a long story and Azara can pick up where she left off tomorrow night. Bed all of you or you'll be doing pushups tomorrow morning."

* * *

Everyone of the kids started heading towards their tents and as Skye stood, she felt arms go around her waist. Looking down she found Azara smiling at her. "If I tell it wrong, you can correct me."

"Why would you think I would correct your story?"

Azara smiled at her, "because you're the gem. Good night Skye." She hurried away to her tent and zipped it after herself.

Skye turned to find Ward smothering the fire, she bent down to pick up the used sticks and fallen marshmallows. "Telling a story about me, that's bold."

"I didn't know any stories, at least that were appropriate to tell her so I made stories up based on the team and their pasts." Ward looked at her, "besides, your story is the best of all. It was Azara's favorite and you'll find out why tomorrow night."

Sighing she sat down at looked at him, "do you know what Azara showed me the first day we met?"

"That's between you both." He suspected it had to with how Azara saw his view of Skye, of what he thought of the hacker. He was still in love with her but he settled with loving from a distance. Never again would he allow himself to hurt her, that meant not allowing them to be caught up in any relationship beyond coworkers, he couldn't even allow them to be friends.

"You're still in love with me." It was blunt and direct, "that's what she showed me. Everyone thought it was obsession or infatuation but after ten years, no that's love."

Ward stood up and looked at her, "drop it Skye, you shot me and I got the message. Good night."

* * *

Due to the limited number of supplies, everyone was forced to pair up in tents. That didn't meant that both of them were excluded from that arrangement. Skye allowed herself to crawl into the tent she'd been sharing with Ward, aware that he was probably awake even if his back was turned to her. Zipping the tent closed she settled in her sleeping bag and turned to face the tent's opening with her back to Ward.

"I shot you to save you." Skye whispered. "I portrayed anger and betrayal but in reality it was to protect you."

"You don't shoot someone to protect them."

Skye rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling of the tent. "When they don't listen and are twice as a big as you, it's the only resource you have. I didn't know what the Diviner would do to you, it turned people into stone if they didn't have Inhuman blood. Raina and I had it in us but you, I didn't know if you did or not so knowing you'd have tried to protect me, I did what I had to do." Reaching out she touched his back hesitantly and when he didn't move she whispered. "I never hated you, you just betrayed me and it hurt. I was blinded by that, acting without thought. I knew about Christian but I didn't care, I felt like since you betrayed me than you deserved the same but I realized my mistake too late when I saw your eyes when I told you. I'm sorry, I know it's not enough but I am."

"Your apologies are ten years too late." Ward rolled over and looked at her. "Whatever was between us, whatever we felt is in the past. I've moved on and I suggest you do too."

Seconds later his back was turned to her and Skye rolled back over to face the tent's opening. A tear slipped down her cheek as she realized all her attempts in the past year were in vein. She'd lost her chance and all because of her anger at him years before. It cut more than the betrayal he'd given her the first time around because she could have listened but instead she chose to allow the pain to consume her.

* * *

Despite the death to anything beyond coworkers, Skye found herself able to get up every morning after and enjoy the activities. Watching Ward with kids and allowing herself to smile every time he found moments with Azara, showing her the stars in the sky and letting her splash him with water. She moved on, she had to in order to not drown herself like years before. Accepting what he gave her in the small moments, a smile or a sweet comment. One day the kids all picked her flowers and as she started walking again, Ward handed her a daisy he'd found and quirked his lips as if joking with her. She had smiled knowing the inside joke was a play on her birth name.

"Okay, everyone stay a meter away from the cliff." Skye backed the kids up from the overlook they were on, the drop was steep and she couldn't imagine one of the kids falling. "We're going to be sketching the landscape that we see. I know you aren't famous artists but these drawings will be something to give your parents. So I want you to draw what you see, what inspires you from this landscape." The kids began drawing as Skye walked along the outlook, playing with pebbles she found by throwing them over and then manipulating them.

"What's that sound?" Mitchell was the one to ask and looked up.

Skye paused before looking down at her feet to see the ground cracking, she started to back up as the ground gave out from underneath her but her foot caught and she fell. The kids started screaming and it was Mitchell who went to the side and looked down to see Skye clinging to the rocks.

"Agent Johnson, can you climb back up?"

"No, it's too steep." She looked back up at the boy. "Go get Agent Ward."

Azara's voice was heard, "what about your abilities?"

"I can't let go to use them. Go get Agent Ward immediately!"

Mitchell turned to Azara, "you're the best tracker, you head back to camp and tell your dad what happened. Take everyone with you, I'll stay here with Agent Johnson."

"We can help." Leah stated as she and one of the boys moved over. "I have telekinesis and Lucas, he can calm someone down."

"Okay, you two stay with me. Azara go and take everyone."

Azara started running with the others behind her, Mitchell loved over the side as did Leah and Lucas while he held their shoulders. "Don't worry Agent Johnson, everything will be okay."

"Lucas Donovan if you dare try to calm me down there will be consequences do you understand? I deserve the right to freak out right now."

Leah put her hand out and concentrated, "hang on Agent Johnson, I have you."

"Leah no, you aren't skilled yet and you could hurt me or someone else." Skye looked up at the girl, "thank you for trying though."

* * *

Grant Ward stood working on the bonfire that they kids would be using later on in the evening when Azara and twelve others came running into camp. He looked up to see them all starting to yell at once, clearly freaked out by something.

"Azara what's wrong? Where's Skye and the others?"

"Skye," Azara looked extremely scared. "She fell over the side of the cliff and is hanging on. She can't use her abilities because she needs a hand free so Mitchell is staying with Lucas and Leah while I was to bring everyone back."

Janie, the oldest girl, nodded. "We need a rope or something to pull her up."

"We don't have rope." One of the kids stated bluntly.

"Or something!" Azara smiled and went to the tents. "Everyone pull their stakes up and cut the stake loops. If we tie them all together we can make a rope long enough. Come on, hurry!"

All the kids set to work faster than Ward could direct them, he looked at Azara. "Someone needs to take me to the cliff immediately."

"I will!" One of the girls stated and held up her hand. "Come on."

* * *

By the time Ward made it to the cliff he found Skye handing on, she was calm despite the situation and noticed Lucas standing nearby. Bending down beside the edge, Ward spoke to her calmly to get her attention.

"Skye hold on, the kids are working on something to pull you up."

"You know how you always told me to be prepared?" Skye looked up with him, "I shouldn't have ignored your insistence to bring a rope of some kind."

Ward wanted to reach down and pull her into his arms, protect her but instead he was forced to watch her hang onto the side of a cliff without any equipment. He knew it was only a matter of time before her hands gave way under the strain. "It doesn't matter. Can you manipulate the dirt enough to create handles, if not your hands are going to give way under the strain."

"No, I need a hand free to manipulate anything." She looked up at him, "if you don't want an earthquake that is."

It was twenty minutes later that the kids showed up with the stake loops, tied together like a rope. Azara handed it to him and he threw it over the side, "Skye grab on."

She looked up and found the rope next to her head, she took a breath and grabbed it with both hands. Before she knew it she found she was moving up with very little effort. As she arrived on the top, she found Ward pulling the rope and Leah with her hand out. Instantly cheers began filling the small area, clearly everyone was excited about having rescued her.

"First mission every, successful!" Azara yelled and everyone started slapping their hands together. "We make a great team."

"Yeah we do kid!" Janie slapped her hand, "one day you're going to make a great SO and CO. Good thinking with the tent loops."

Azara moved over to Skye, "next time a little warning if you're going to make us do some type of group exercise." With that she hugged the former hacker. "I'm glad you're alright."

All the kids bombarded her, patting her back and hugging her while telling her they were glad she was alright. As they started collecting everything around them that wasn't natural, Skye turned to Ward and he looked at her.

"Thanks for sa…" Before she could finish, he was holding her in his arms and his lips were to her forehead.

He held her in his arms, knowing mere moments before she could have been lost forever. He could live with distance but not with her being gone from the world. "I'm glad you're safe." He pulled back and brushed her hair from her face. "You're staying at camp for the next few days." Taking her hand, he started leading her back to camp with the kids running in front of them, discussing the bonfire and how they'd share their successful mission with the entire school when they got back.

* * *

A/N: And Progress is made...sorta!

Next...wait and see.

Please read and review...


	4. September 2024: Shaking the Foundation

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

Marching down the hallway of the apartment complex that housed faculty and instructors, Skye determined that despite the insanity of sharp words and even sharper bullets that dominated her relationship with Ward, she was still in love with the asshole. Even ten years later and a dozen betrayals between them, she allowed herself the knowledge that she'd do anything to protect him from someone that would dare hurt him. If anything ran true between them, it was the fact they were the only ones allowed to love and harm each other, all others would be facing a wrath that would see them dead.

Having Azara come into her office crying that she overheard someone tell her dad that all Inhumans were evil and needed to die pissed Skye off. Azara confirmed that he'd defended all Inhumans, stating that apart from their abilities they weren't that different from humans but that just caused the unknown woman to call him a traitor. The 'T' word pissed her off more, after everything he'd done in the War of Registry to fight for SHIELD and the fact he was a decent human being, once you ignored his time under Garrett and HYDRA, she was the only one allowed to throw that comment up at him. It got her a smirk or smile on a good day and silence on a bad day but it was her word to use against him.

Banging on the door to his apartment, it opened to reveal a brunette who looked at her like she was crazy. Without a word, Skye pushed her way into the apartment to find Ward leaning against the counter with his arms folded facing a man who looked similar to him. There was little doubt she'd barged in during a conversation between the three.

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The woman slammed the door and turned to Skye, clearly angered.

Skye turned to her, "I'm guessing you're the one that upset Azara. Watch your tone or trust me, you'll find yourself in a volcano quicker than you can think." She turned to Ward and immediately noticed his body language shifting as it normally did with her. His arms dropped to his side, his eyes grew softer and his jaw unset as he stood straight and moved towards her.

"What's wrong with Azara?"

"You're kidding right?" She shook her head and pointed at him. "I don't know what's going on but she's currently in my office in tears because some bitch," her eyes turned to the woman a few feet away, "decided that all Inhumans are evil and they need to die. Despite your defense, she thinks that you're going to follow this insanity like you did with Garrett and HYDRA and every other insane sociopathic idea that comes along."

Ward put a hand on her arm, "can we talk about this another time?"

"Did you just ask if we can talk about this another time?" She looked at him exasperatedly. "Oh hell no, we are not going to be talking about this another time. We've put of conversations that should have been had for ten years!" She poked his chest as she got louder. "This one isn't going away so say goodbye to psycho friends and get prepared for a very long conversation."

* * *

The man behind her chuckled and she turned to look at him, he looked up at Ward. "Sorry, I just never expected my brother to allow anyone to talk to him that way. Considering the last five years we've been talking, he doesn't let anyone tell him what to do."

Skye narrowed her eyes, "Thomas Ward I'm assuming?"

That got the man's attention, "you know about me?"

"I know about your whole damn family and the insanity that breeds in it." Skye folded her arms and looked at Ward. "You found your brother?"

Her tone softened and Ward nodded, "ran into each other in a coffee shop in Boston, it was pure chance until Azara told me who he was."

"Excuse me?" The woman moved over, "who the hell are you?"

"Skye Johnson, I'm assuming you're Rosalind Ward?"

The woman gave her a look that screamed indifference. "Am I supposed to know who you are? I don't know what your problem is but you have no right to come in and act like our conversations are any of your business. You're not a part of this family and," she got closer to Skye and leaned in, "never call my family insane or psychopathic or I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

* * *

A hand to ground had the concrete under her feet vibrating, she jumped back and stared at Skye as the agent smirked. "Don't get in my face lady and your family is insane."

"You're Inhuman!" Rosalind pulled a gun from her waistband and before anyone could move or speak, Skye felt Ward's arm on her wrist and being thrown behind him. "Grant move out of the way."

Skye immediately noticed Ward placing his body between his sister's gun and her, he kept a hand on her waist as if to keep her in place as he shielded her. "Skye…" Thomas chuckled and shook his head. "Rose put the gun away before you do something stupid."

"Grant move!" Rose looked at her brother, "she isn't worth protecting."

Ward merely stared his sister down, "you aren't harming her, not without going through me."

"Rose." Thomas moved over to his sister. "She's the one I told you about. The one he's been in love with for ten years. Remember I told you that Grant changed, that he became different during the war. Part of it was his daughter and the other part due to a girl he'd been in love with for years? That's her, that's Skye and I'm pretty sure you're going to have to kill our brother to get to her."

After a few tense minutes, the gun was taken by Thomas and Skye put a hand on Ward's arm as he still stood in front of her. "Grant, it's okay." Her voice lowered slightly and the tension in his body eased slightly as he let go of her.

She moved around him but he caught her, tipping her chin up slightly. "Watch Azara for me. Let me deal with this."

"We need to talk."

"And we will." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Go."

She gave a nod, knowing the moment she was gone from his sight that the tenderness would be too. Grant Ward would become dangerous, especially given she'd been put in danger. That was something that hadn't changed in ten years, that being in danger when Ward was around made a person's life expendable. Her safety and that of Azara's was paramount in his mind and nothing would change that.

Leaving the tension-high room, Skye shut the door and as she did heard Thomas's voice telling Ward to let their sister go. For the first time, Skye knew interjecting in the confrontation wasn't something she needed to do. Ward wouldn't harm his sister but he'd make it clear that the woman couldn't threaten those he was closest to. For all their fights and angered words since her cliff-side rescue during the summer, there had been moments of closeness and looks shared between them. The idea of a relationship was still a fantasy but friendship was definitely there with a side of still being in love with each other.

* * *

Upon arriving to her office she found Azara still curled up on the couch but her tablet was in her lap and she was watching something. Sitting down beside the girl, it didn't surprise Skye when the now-eight year old curled up against her. Rubbing back her bangs, she kissed the girl's head and smiled as she saw Azara was watching Middle School Musical, a sequel to High School Musical series that had started playing as a TV series just two years before.

"I talked to your dad."

The show was paused and Azara looked up at her. "What did he say?"

"Don't worry about what that woman said or the idea that he'll follow her." Skye smiled at the little girl. "The important people in his life are Inhuman, he wouldn't let anyone harm us or our kind."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She kissed Azara's head again. "Okay, on a happier note you need to tell me what is going on in this episode. Did Derek ask Haley out like he planned last episode or did he chicken out?" Skye would never admit it to anyone but she had a habit of watching the pre-teen show with Azara.

"That was two episodes ago and he chickened out. Damien is trying to persuade him that not going out with a girl is better than going out with one." Removing the headphones, Azara messed with the screen and rewound the episode back to the beginning. "You can watch it with me."

* * *

They watched not one but three episodes by the time a knock appeared on the door. It was followed by the door opening to reveal Ward and Thomas, the other Ward sibling nowhere in sight. Thomas was the first to speak and the comment made Skye chuckle silently.

"You'd never know the squirt was adopted, they look like mother and daughter."

Ward merely moved past his brother and bent down by the couch as Skye took the tablet and shut it off. "Azara, I'm sorry you thought I would hurt you." He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around her father's neck as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I would never hurt you. Not even if my life depended on it because I love you."

"You wouldn't hurt Skye either, right?" She pulled back and looked at her father.

"No, at least not physically. We have adult problems that we're working out and at times that makes us hurt each other's feelings." He pushed back her hair, "I will always do everything I can to protect you both. So, next time you hear something like you did today I need to you to trust that I won't just go follow someone. Especially if it hurts you or Skye. Can you promise me that?"

Azara nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I can promise that."

"Good." He nodded towards Thomas, "why don't you say hello to your uncle. It's been a year since you've seen him."

Thomas smiled at the girl. "Come tell me about all the trouble your dad has gotten in Squirt."

"Well…" Azara practically bounced over to him. "Over the summer he got chased by a raccoon."

Ward ignored the two and stood as Skye did. Standing from the couch, the agent looked at her ex to meet his eyes. "Sorry about before," she motioned with her hands. "I was kind of pissed."

"Not as much as I was. Before you barged in, Thomas and I were trying to explain to Rose that our views aren't going to change." He looked back at Azara as she enticed her uncle in a story. "Azara changed everything as did you."

"How did I change everything?" She met his eyes as he looked back at her.

"I was there in Salt Lake when you brought it down." Ward shook his head as he smiled slightly at the memory. "I just found Azara and she showed me what was right and wrong. I had drawn a weapon on her prepared to do what I was charged with but she changed that. I felt the earthquake, I didn't know at the time you were able to cause them. Realistically I didn't know you were alive, I heard your father had been killed and several SHIELD agents had died in Los Angeles." Her hand squeezing his made him look at her. "Then I saw you, powerful and practically ethereal and everything changed in my mind."

Skye shook her head, "what could change what you thought? Azara shows you the truth but she doesn't change your beliefs."

"How could I destroy those that were like you both?" Ward squeezed her hand. "It's no secret I was in love with you and still am. I thought you were dead and I accepted that, it hurt knowing you were but I continued on. Seeing you, knowing you were Inhuman, changed my viewpoint because if I was charged with killing Inhumans than I'd have to kill the one person I loved."

"Not to interrupt this amazing moment." They turned to see Thomas holding Azara on his back piggy-back style. "But Squirt and I are hungry. How about I take you to dinner?"

Skye put a hand on Ward's chest and turned towards her desk. "Go, I'll see you next time we run into each other."

"Actually that was an invitation for you too." Thomas chuckled at her, "I want to know who Skye is besides what Grant tells me. I mean, you're beautiful like he said but obvious he's put you on a pedestal."

Ward merely gave her a look and she smiled. "Fine but don't think this means you're getting out of talking."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The four of them found themselves in a restaurant near the campus eating dinner and having conversation. Thomas had practically grabbed Azara and commandeered a booth, making the two have to sit together. Skye listened to the story Thomas wove about Ward and an incident with the maid's daughter as Ward sat beside her trying to ignore it while his arm lay behind her head on the top of the booth.

"No, seriously?" Skye snorted as she covered her mouth. "I never knew that Grant Ward had game." She slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "I mean, you sweet talked the maid's daughter into going on a moonlight stroll at age twelve?"

"Can we change the topic?" Ward looked between them, "I don't think my daughter needs to be hearing about my beginnings on Exploit Road."

Azara looked up from her hamburger, which had been gained by puppy eyes at Skye and the agent sternly glaring at Ward when he tried to deny the girl. "What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're a teenager." Skye stated and leaned forwards with her arms on the table. "So how is that hamburger?"

"Good!" She smiled and took another bite.

"Good, I'm glad." Skye took a sip of her beer. "We'll have to go get hamburgers one weekend when it's just us girls. Maybe we can bring Lucy along with us."

Azara grinned, "Dad has another field exercise in two weekends."

"Well we have a date then." Skye put out her hand and Azara slapped it.

* * *

Thomas shook his head and looked over at his brother, Ward had a small smile on his face as he watched both girls. It was clear to see he adored his daughter and was madly in love with Skye, loving her even more for her relationship with Azara. "You have it bad."

"What?" That got the man's attention.

"You're in love and have been for ten years." Thomas chuckled and leaned back. "Out of all of us I expected Rose to fall deeply in love with someone. Instead she can't form stable relationships, I'm still loving for Miss Right after so many Miss Wrongs and Christian, well we all knew where he was headed. You were screwed up the most but you're the one that found your soulmate."

Ward took a sip from his beer. "Hardly soulmates, we fight more than we agree."

"Yeah," Thomas smiled and looked over at Skye as the woman engaged Azara in coloring on the kids menu she'd been given. "You may fight and throw words at each other but in the end, you stood in front of a gun to protect her. She's your world, can't imagine life without her so yeah, definition of soulmate."

Skye stood up and took Azara's hand. "Bathroom, we'll be back."

"Should I order dessert while you guys are gone?" Thomas asked and Ward threw daggers at him.

"Yeah!" Azara jumped up and down. "Ice cream!"

"I think you've already pushed your dad enough." Skye looked down at the girl. "Ice cream on top of a hamburger, do you really want him to have a heart attack?"

Azara giggled, "no, can we get frozen yogurt at home?" The question was to Ward and he nodded. "Best dad ever."

She started towards the bathroom and Ward met Skye's eyes. "Thanks."

"You never have to thank me." He got a smile out of her and she departed after Azara.

"Oh yeah, you got it bad!" Thomas pulled out his wallet, "you both do."

* * *

A/N: Well introducing the remaining Ward twins was fun!

Next...We see Skye sit in on Ward's class in order to observe the Inhuman students present, as well as watch him lecture.

Please read and review.


	5. November 2024 Pt 1: New Family Meets Old

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

Running the ISP, otherwise known as the Inhuman Schooling Program, or at least directing it meant Skye found herself slated to sit in on classes from time to time. While there were specific classes tailored for Inhuman students alone, they mostly attended normal classes and had normal schedules. Of course it didn't mean there weren't problems time to time over learning concepts or even the biggest debate of evolution in the science classes. That often amazed her that while other schools debated evolution vs creation, they debated natural evolution vs. alien-assisted evolution. The newest issue on her roster was dealing with one of Ward's students, apparently he thought his instructor was specifically targeting him in class.

So, without prior warning Skye opened the door to Room 117A and of course she noticed her student right away just doodling on the paper while Ward spoke. As soon as he saw her he paused and made an inquiry.

"Agent Johnson, can I help you with something?"

"No, I'm required to sit in on classes from time to time. I'll be in the back so just ignore me." She moved to sit at the table in the back of the room, pulling a notepad and pen from her bag to take notes with.

Ward merely moved to holo-projector and turned the map he'd been speaking about. "The topographical features of this map show the terrain similiar that we'll be facing on our next field assessment. I want you all to silently examine its features before we begin reviewing it in five minutes."

* * *

Silence seemed to stretch out among the class and Skye noticed all the students writing except for the student she was monitoring. It seemed as if he was still doodling away, not really caring about actually studying the material. Finally Ward moved to the middle of the room and looked at all the students.

"The topographical region contains what type of features?" Several students raised their hands and he nodded to one. "Cadet Warner go ahead."

The girl stood up and smiled. "It consists of an open field with a raised hill to the south. The landscape to the east is a forested area, most likely a habitat containing animal life."

Ward nodded to her. "Thank you, you can sit down." He pointed to the student Skye was watching, "Cadet Brady can you explain what type of dangers this region could present during a field assessment?"

The kid shrugged, "don't know."

"Perhaps looking at the map could give a hint." Ward met the kid's eyes. "What could you see as a problem during our field assessment if we were to stay in this location?"

"I don't know, someone dropping a bomb with no shelter to hide in."

Half the class snorted and the kids in the back started talking amongst themselves. Ward merely cleared his throat and silence permeated the room again. "That would be correct if we were doing a field assessment at the Academy but we're not. Cadet Brady we won't be facing any hostility beyond the wildlife and perhaps the girls if the boys play a prank on them like last time."

"Fine, a bear could eat us." The kid threw his pencil down. "I don't really care man."

Skye watched how Ward merely nodded and turned to another student to answer another question. She'd expected Ward to counter attack the statement the kid was making but instead he ignored it. Writing down notes, Skye was surprised when the students started packing up and seconds later the bell was heard.

* * *

Students filed out neatly and the classroom was left empty beyond just Skye and Ward. He shut down the holo-projector and started collecting his belongings. He stood waiting by the door when she looked up from packing away her own stuff.

"You should come to another class if you want to see interaction." Ward held open the door for her and she walked through, him following after her. "You were only witness to about fifteen minutes."

She shrugged as she fell into step beside him, both dodging students as they walked down the hall. "Actually I was there because I needed to observe Kyle Brady. He made a complaint of how he felt like you were singling him out."

"Clearly you can see that I'm not actually doing so." Ward opened the door that lead the administration part of the building, letting her go before him. "I've been having trouble engaging him. He's great in the field, enjoys the activities but the actual classroom work doesn't matter."

As they made their way to her office, Skye thought about what he was saying. "I'll check his record and see if there is anything recorded from his previous schooling. He was born as an Unexposed, no direct abilities so he went to public school till the ISP was founded here."

* * *

Upon getting to her office door, Skye unlocked it and headed in. Ward set his bag down on the couch and headed to her desk to sit on the other side. "The next field assessment is next weekend, I assume…"

"I'm taking Azara shopping." Skye looked up at him as she sat down behind her desk. "Her shoes are too tight and hurting her feet. Also, I don't think you noticed but the cuffs of her pants are close to rising above her ankles, she needs new pants."

Ward sighed and lifted from the chair slightly to remove his wallet. "Here." He pulled out a credit card and held it out to her. "For her clothes and anything else she needs."

"I have it." Skye opened her laptop. "I have this huge budget that is amounting in my account and I have nothing to spend it on. Azara is my responsibility most weekends, allow me to actually take care of her."

After a few moments he put the card back in his wallet and returned the leather to his back pocket. "You make it sound like we're sharing joint custody of her."

A smile emerged on Skye's face as she met his eyes. "That's exactly what we're doing. She gave me a handmade Roshal Ocha card last week."

"Roshal Ocha?" The words were butchered as he spoke them. The only downside to the native Inuman language was that it wasn't made to be on humanity's tongue so those that weren't Inhuman or didn't carry Inhuman genes would butcher the language during attempts to speak.

"It's the Festival of Family, sort of like Mother's Day, Father's Day and Grandparents' Day all rolled into one. It's to celebrate family bonds and usually children give their parents and grandparents gifts to thank them for all their years of teaching and love."

Skye removed a paper card from desk and handed it over to him. It was decorated with the symbols of the Inhuman language, the circles and lines that had driven his former mentor mad and lead the team to the Inhuman city. Opening the card, Ward smiled at the words written in English on the inside of the card.

**To: Skye**

**I don't remember my real mom but I think she loved me as much as you love me. I think she'd like you too because you are like my mom. Lucy says you're my surrogate mother and I think I agree.**

**Thank you for teaching me and helping me grow. You give me someone to tell secrets to but you also don't let me get away with bad thing like other parents do. You love me like a mom does and I love you like a daughter does.**

**I love you and Happy Roshal Ocha.**

**Love: Azara Skylar Ward, your surrogate daughter**

"You never told me her middle name was Skylar." Ward looked up to meet Skye's eyes. "It's not on her application."

Ward handed the card back to her. "Actually legally she doesn't have a middle name. I didn't think to give her one when I adopted her. When she was five she asked why she only had two names while I had three, so I gave her one. I told her it was the name of a woman who was strong, beautiful and didn't let the world tell her what to do. I also mentioned that the woman was really good with computers, she ate the name up on that alone." He shook his head slightly as he thought about it. "I thought you were dead at that time and when she asked for a name, it felt like the right one. She reminded me so much of you due to her attitude and her eyes that there was no other name that fit."

"Daisy?" The question was accompanied by a smirk.

"Your father was insane, the fact he named you Daisy is more reason to believe it." Ward snorted softly. "You are in no way a Daisy."

Skye smiled at him, "actually my mother named me Daisy, after a song she used to sing me."

Ward stood and headed to the couch to get his bag. "Still, you aren't a Daisy."

"Agreed." She started typing on her laptop as Ward opened her office door to leave for his office hours.

"I have office hours so I need to go."

Skye put up a finger, "give me a second, I have to head over to Portman's office so I'll walk with you." She shut her laptop and grabbed her ID off the desk, heading over to him. "Eric Tailor decided to start a fight last period and Portman has him in her office."

* * *

They walked through administration talking about Azara's latest grades when the sound of Ward's name drew their attention. Usually everyone called him by his title of agent so just using his last name, unless by Skye, meant it was someone from the past. Both turned to see faces from the past, ones Skye hadn't seen since Salt Lake. She kept up through emails and mail but face to face hadn't been since the fateful day she'd become Inhuman, shedding the last of her humanity.

"Director Coulson, Commander May." Ward politely spoke as May and Coulson both made their way over to them, Maria Hill clearly their security detail due to the fact she was a few feet behind. "How can I help you?"

Hill was the one to speak first. "I'd like to know what the hell you are doing here? You shouldn't be walking around, much less be around children." She narrowed her eyes slight, "Agent Skye?"

"Agent Johnson actually." Skye spoke as she clasped her hands behind her back. "I took on a surname after Salt Lake, I go by Skye Johnson now." She looked at Coulson and May. "What are you guys doing at the Academy?"

"Guest Lecturing and recruitment." Coulson smiled at her, "it's been years since we last saw you. Everyone wondered where you were until you showed up here and started developing the Inhuman Schooling Program."

May took a step towards Ward, "what are you doing here besides stalking and harassing Skye?"

"Yeah," Hill crossed her arms. "First you kidnap her a couple times and now you're stalking her. The obsession is enough to put you down like the animal you are."

* * *

"Dad!" Azara's voice echoed as she ran over to Ward and hugged him. He put his hand on her back and looked down at her. "I did it, I used the technique you taught me and I took down Kylie James when she challenged me to a spar." The girl turned her attention to the three before her, "hi, I'm Azara Ward. Who are you?"

All three looked at the girl, clearly confused on the whole situation. Skye decided to get Azara's attention before she got in the middle of the verbal attack going on. "Azara, Sweetheart come here."

Azara broke away from her father and moved to Skye, instantly hugging her as Skye put her arm around the girl. "What's up?"

"Can you go to your dad's office and make a sign stating he's not having office hours today before going to your next class?"

"Right now?" Azara looked up at her with wide eyes as Skye nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay. Off you go." She brushed Azara's bangs off her forehead and smiled. "Go on, before you're late to your Control Class."

Azara smiled, "okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Skye smiled as the girl was quickly gone in the direction of her father's office.

* * *

Turning back, Skye found Hill pointing between Ward and her. "Don't tell me…"

Skye shook her head and pointed to Ward, "legal adopted father," she then pointed to herself as she spoke. "Surrogate mom with no legal attachments. She's eight so having her is impossible because he was a fugitive and I was under quarantine, plus I still hated his guts at the time."

"You still hate me at times." Ward threw the comment out and Skye shrugged.

"True but only when you piss me off by doing something insane or bring up past issues."

Ward nodded, "one of the reasons it doesn't work beyond borderline friendship, bad history."

"We're barely friends, we stay civil for Azara." Skye rolled her eyes, "the day we're actually friends it might as well snow in hell. I mean it took me hanging off a cliff during the summer for you to actually speak to me longer than a few minutes."

Hill leaned in towards May, "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Clearly." The Calvary stated simply.

* * *

Coulson seemed to want to break the ice, "why don't we have lunch, I'll buy."

Skye shared a look with Ward, a silent conversation going on between them in just a few seconds. Finally she nodded, "let me take care of one of my students. We'll meet you in the parking lot in ten."

"Actually I just meant you."

"Ward comes or I don't go." Skye looked at her former mentor. "We may not fully get along but we watch each other's backs. After Salt Lake, there are only a few people I trust and on that scale, he ranks higher than you guys."

A look was shared between Coulson and May, before the woman took a step forward. "Make one wrong move, I shoot you."

"Fair enough." He nodded his head towards his ex-lover and former enemy. "However, I am completely loyal to SHIELD so you don't need to worry about where I put my allegiances."

Hill snorted slightly, "forgive us for being weary, your track record says differently."

* * *

A/N: Ouch...

Next...Salt Lake is explained more and Skye reveals more of what happened to make her keep her distance from the team.

Please read and review...


	6. November 2024 Pt 2: Secrets of the Past

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

Skye found herself sitting by her fireplace with a glass of wine, just staring at the flames. Lunch had been a disaster, of course she hadn't expected anything less after years apart from Coulson and May. It served to remind her that five years had passed and all she'd done to stay in contact was a letter or email back and forth. That had only been in the last two years, the past too hard to delve into especially after Salt Lake.

A knock her apartment door made her become aware of her surroundings, she ignored it figuring the person would go away eventually. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she let herself remember that Ward had to back out at the last moment because Conway had to talk to him about the upcoming assessment and the fact that a winter storm was pushing in on the location they were planning to use. Part of her felt like he'd abandoned her despite knowing the reason he'd left her was due to something beyond his control. Coulson and May's prodding about her abilities and about the Inhuman children at SYA had her on edge. Even more so, Hill had started badmouthing Ward in various ways and she'd lost it, practically yelling at them to shut up and that they assumed he was incapable of change when he'd changed the most out of them all.

"Skye?" Skye turned her head to the entryway that lead the foyer to the kitchen and split into the living room. She saw Ward walk to the edge of the couch and just stare at her. "Are you alright?"

She turned back to the flames. "Did you pick my door?"

"Azara told me the code for emergencies only. You didn't answer and you're a night owl so I was concerned." He moved over and sat down in the chair that was only a few feet away and waited for her to speak.

Skye picked at her socks, "I shouldn't have gone, they're still oblivious to what they did wrong five years ago. Of what it did to me and why I left the team. Coulson asked me to come work for him at the new base, manage the computerized security system and take field work if I wanted to." She shook her head and looked up at him. "How are they blind to what they did to me? They took away the remainder of my humanity. I was given no other option but to level the city, killing a million innocent men, women and children and after Coulson just told me everything would be okay since the leaders of the Registry were taken care of."

"You have nightmares." It was a general comment, not a question but Skye still nodded her head in agreement.

"It's like a million people screaming at once, the agony of searing pain as the shockwave rolled through them."

* * *

He sighed and slid down to the floor. "That day haunts me too but for a different reason." Skye looked at him as she rested her chin on her knees. "One day I'm going to have to tell Azara the truth about that day and she's going to hate me, one day I'm going to lose my daughter. I knew that when I adopted her and I'll know that every day for the rest of my life."

"You killed her parents…" Skye whispered upon realizing what he was saying without saying it. She'd known he'd been assigned with taking out all Inhumans during the war, at least until he switched sides.

"She doesn't remember but I do. She was three, curled up in the corner scared to death of the man who killed her parents. She never actually saw the murders and I determined later she only heard screams but it's haunting, knowing you took away the people who loved her."

Skye looked back at the flames. "You could have killed her."

"I was ordered to but when she saw me afterwards, she ran to me like I was there to save her." Ward sighed and shook his head, "in all the confusion she didn't know she was running towards the man sent to kill her. I thought about you when I saw her, her big brown eyes full of fear but hope at the same time. I decided to burn the house and deliver her to the Los Angeles Child Welfare office. She then grabbed my hand and didn't even realize what she was doing…"

"She showed you the truth about the war." Skye smiled slightly. "What made you decide to keep her?"

Ward removed his wallet from his back pocket and withdrew a slip of paper from it. "After the earthquake and destruction of the power grid, we had to walk to Los Angeles. We made it to Vegas and I was about to drop her off there instead until we ran into an Inhuman while eating. Azara inadvertently revealed herself and I had to fight to keep the man from attempting to take her." Shaking his head slightly Ward continued on. "I had no choice but to shoot him, he had some type of electrical abilities and he almost rendered Azara unconscious when he grabbed her."

Skye looked down at the paper and gently took it from his hand. It had the Inhuman language on, while the language couldn't be spoken by humans it could be read so there was little doubt that Ward learned to read it when working with the Registry. What it said made her take pause as she'd heard the rumors surrounding what was on the paper but they were just whispers of madmen really. "This is just a legend, what HYDRA really wanted we later determined before the war and right up until their destruction."

HYDRA had fallen during the first six months of the War of Registry, Inhumans were slowly recruited by SHIELD to help take down the organization and they had succeeded. However, the wish to put them on some type of list or index to keep track had pitted them against a few independent agents that had recruited ex-HYDRA agents to form the Registry. The death of one organization gave rise to another, the last more destructive than the first.

* * *

She reread the symbols and shook her head, disbelief that Azara was one of three special people born every generation. The Inhuman she'd met during her time at SHIELD, who had abandoned them when Coulson started to use her more and more destructively but she wouldn't break away, had told her a story about three Inhuman values that were lost with each generation but returned anew. She thought he just believed the story HYDRA put forward, wanting it to be true.

**Truth has been reborn, Light and Hope still lost.**

**Born to an Exposed and Human, powerful in such youth. **

**Will Capture**

"She is a beacon, she meets all the qualifications of being one." Ward took the paper back from her and put it in his wallet. "The fact she is the first of the three to be born means they'll be actively searching for her. Which is why her birth parents names aren't registered on the adoption papers, she's only listed as an unknown orphan and due to the massive displacement of young children they didn't bother searching for her parents. I made her disappear, Azara Jong-Sun died and became just a normal little girl born to Inhuman parents lost in the war."

"Jong-Sun?" Skye narrowed her eyes, "was that her father's surname or her mother's?"

"Her father's surname, why?"

"Jong-Sun," she smiled at him, "Johnson, I used my mother's surname and just made it sound English instead of Chinese. I found out her mother was Inhuman and her father was human just like my parents. Apparently pure Inhumans have strict breeding laws and aren't allowed to be with humans. However, those banished to Earth and the Exposed don't know any different. My grandmother was banished so she just found someone here on Earth." Skye removed her arms from around her legs and laid them out on the floor, surprised when Ward took her feet in his hands and started massaging them. "My mother was born with her abilities but due to my diluted blood, as a former Inhuman called it, I had to be exposed to the mists to develop abilities. First generation mixture results in a gifted individual but subsequent generations need to be exposed to gain abilities."

"Azara is a first generation, her father was Inhuman and had just surfaced about ten years before."

"Which is common when Inhumans arrive here." Skye nodded and giggled slightly as he ran his finger up her sole. "That tickles."

He quirked his lips and did it again, Skye laughed as she removed her feet from his hold. Ward looked past her to the clock on the wall to see if was getting late. "I should go, I have to get Azara to bed before heading there myself. I have an 0800 meeting with Conway to give her an alternative location for assessments."

* * *

Skye stood as he did and smiled at him, "you could always use Providence Base. We had to trek through snow over a mile to get there and it's hidden so there isn't map. It's nicer in Canada right now than the Appalachians. It's been abandoned since before we relocated so technically it still has all of our biosensor information and I still have my lanyard, you can have it to use."

"I'll supply it as a possible location, given the weather its probably best the kids have shelter but I doubt the parents will agree to letting us take their kids across borders."

"Even with another chaperone?" Skye smiled at him, "Conway sent me a message asking if I'd assist you with the field assessments due to the winter weather and having a second adult on alert."

Ward shook his head, "I'll find someone else, Azara opted out of the dormitory this year as you know so she wouldn't have anywhere to stay or anyone to stay with her if we both go."

"Jemma or Bobbi can watch her," she looked up at him with a smile. "Or Thomas could watch her, I'm sure a week with her uncle would be exciting for her and she's more responsible than me so we're good on the get up, go to school and eat properly front."

He sighed and met her muddy brown eyes. "Despite not being biologically related, I swear she gets the ability to win arguments by using her eyes from you."

"Nope." Skye grinned at him, "you're just raising a daddy's girl. You are giving Azara all the love and attention you and siblings never received, making sure she knows she is worth more than the world to you." Taking a step closer to him, she placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "Which is why when she learns the truth one day, she will be hurt but you won't lose her. She'll know you had a choice and you chose to let her live, to protect her and love her as much as those you took from her. She'll know you regret your actions and would change it all if you could go back."

* * *

Ward looked down at her, her words struck him as he often forgot how well Skye knew his daughter. She really was the only mother Azara remembered and despite it being only a year back around her after close to ten years, four since he realized he almost lost her on a cliff face, he was falling more in love with her. They were closer than before and every day the lines were blurred between friendship and more. He'd went down a road with Coulson about them not getting along because he knew they still viewed him as being obsessed with her while Skye knew it wasn't lust or infatuation but instead genuinely being deeply in love with her.

Mesmerized by her eyes and words, he allowed himself to take a risk by leaning down and hovered over lips. Skye let her eyes drift between his eyes and lips before closing the short distance, take a step closer as his hand was tentatively placed on her lower back to pull her against him. Skye let a whimper go as he pulled back from her, a soft chuckle escaped him when he heard the sound. "Disappointed?" It was playful and earned him a punch to the arm.

"You're a bastard." She slightly pouted as her hands rested on his chest, he kept her close.

"That was established over ten years ago. I believe you phrased it as 'lying bastard, son of a bitch' and I didn't deny it as both were actually true." He tilted his head slightly, "I never did get a chance to tell you that the head butt was a good touch, we never covered that one technique."

Skye smirked as she dug her fingers into his shirt, "you're actually complimenting me on the fact I beat the shit out of you, or at least tried?"

"Well I'm not complimenting you on the poor shots you took at me." He gave her a slight smile as he ran his hand up and down her back, slowly caressing the skin through her shirt. "I know May trained you on how to take a kill shot."

"I wasn't trying to kill you, wound you yes but kill you no. We've already gone over this at least twice."

* * *

His phone beeped and he dug into his pocket to retrieve it, finding a text message from Azara on the screen. "Our daughter wants to know if she needs to recruits some of the kids and retaliate against the director and deputy director when they visit Polaris in the spring."

"That's the first time you've used that phrase."

"Which phrase?" He asked while typing out a message.

Skye leaned closer to see the message he was typing. "Our daughter, I never expected you to use that phrase."

"She's claimed you and you've claimed her so for all intents and purposes, you are her mother in my eyes. I doubt Azara would disagree on the matter." Putting his phone up he looked down at her to see her smile. "I should go, I just told her you were fine and that she needed to brush her teeth before getting in bed."

A nod was followed by the former hacker leaning up to gain a goodbye kiss. She let yet another whimper go when he pulled back from her. Curling her fingers into his sleeves, she bit her lip before asking something on her mind. "Do you mind if I tuck her in tonight? After today, I need some of her infectious happiness."

"There's something you should know about me." He spoke seriously and Skye braced herself for what he was about to say. "I'm in love with this beautiful woman and I tend to want to give her the world, so every demand she makes I plan to give her what she wants so she's happy. She deserves all the happiness in the world, despite her protests against it."

While originally afraid he was going to spill some dark secret, as if they hadn't had their fair share in the past much less that night, Skye found herself smiling at him instead. She felt herself loving him more for just his words alone, not the intent behind them. He spoke to her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, always tender and loving and never aggressive. She figured he had no reason to be aggressive anymore given she wasn't exactly ignoring him or calling him a Nazi. His tenderness seemed to amplify with Azara but it only existed between the three of them, he wasn't really tender with anyone else.

"So in short, that's a yes?"

"It means you don't have to ask, if you want something then just tell me." Ward brushed her hair out of her face, her bangs had been gone for years and she once again wore it like she had when they'd met. "We should go before we find her passed out in bed."

* * *

They found Azara reading in bed, she looked up to see Skye in the doorway and smiled. "Skye, why are you here tonight? You never come over here."

"I had a really bad day and I needed some Azara time." She moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Taking the book from Azara's small hands, she put it aside and laid down beside the girl. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Yeah." The girl curled up to her surrogate mother and Skye wrapped an arm around her. "What's it about?"

Using her hand to rub back Azara's bangs, Skye kissed her temple. "It's about three lost values and how they are gained back every generation. Once upon a time a mighty race lived in a hopeless darkness full of lies, where no light shone and neither truth nor hope existed…"

Ward watched from the doorway as Skye told Azara the story of the Inhuman beacons and how they emerged every generation. He smiled as he leaned against the doorframe, soaking in the sight of Skye lying in bed with Azara telling her a story. He'd thought she'd died in Salt Lake, his grief only kept in check by the need to protect Azara from those who wanted her. However, he'd gained her back by just walking into the school. Now, after close to a year they seemed able to move forward, it would probably be at an agonizingly slow pace but it was better than nothing at all.

"Dad come join us." Azara waved him over and he moved over to sit on the bed, leaning down to take off his boots before he laid down on the other side of Skye. The bed was pushed against the wall so it was either lay beside Skye or crawl between Azara and the wall. She'd probably fall asleep during the story so he wouldn't risk laying against the wall. He was grateful that he insisted on a full bed for Azara because they wouldn't have all fit in a twin. "Skye is telling me the story about how a mighty race lived in darkness with no hope or truth. It sounds horrible, listening to lies all the time."

"It is hard having to lie all the time, even harder to listen to lies." Skye let her free hand rest above her head and Ward wrapped his fingers through hers, the other hand laying on her back as she started telling the story again. "However, one day a powerful witch saw how bad the people needed these three things and determined that every generation they would be born, allowing everyone to experience them…"

* * *

A/N: Well...talk about spilling secrets.

Next...A visit to Providence brings back both good and bad memories.

Please read and review...


	7. Early December 2024: Providence Again

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

Skye started regretting suggesting Providence Base for a location to do assessments. The first part of the assessment was immediately locating the base without aid of a map or coordinates, using ground penetrating radar and cues from the environment. Skye knew where she was going as did Ward but they couldn't tell the students until they'd failed to obtain the location after five hours. It had only been three but they were still wondering south of the base location, continuously going south instead of north.

What made it worse was the little girl currently making a snowman with the student assigned to be her 'partner' for the duration of the assessment week. They decided that they had no choice but to bring Azara with them since Bobbi was in Russia running a mission with Natasha Romanoff and Jemma didn't feel comfortable taking Azara. Thomas was drunk when they'd contacted him so until he sobered he was out of the question. It was only a week and since Azara loved camping and tracking they knew it would be easy for her, not even the snow would get in her way of having fun.

"How much longer?" One of the students yelled, shaking his head as he basically knocked on a tree. "This is literal bark, we're not getting anywhere."

Skye looked at the roster on her phone, "Cadet Williams, complaining about not finding the location isn't going to help you find it. I suggest you all start brainstorming up another location."

"You're too far south!" Azara yelled as she used a branch to draw in the snow. "If you're going to hide an underground base, the best place to hide it is close to an above ground access point. There is no above ground access points here because you'd need mountains or hills, those are about 3 km north."

Every one of the students paused and turned to Azara, trying to decide it they should believe the child drawing animals in the snow. One of them looked at Ward, "is that true sir?"

"If I answer that than you will fail this course." Ward stated and watched as all eyes turned to him. "If my eight year old daughter can map and track an unknown location without help and you can't, I will fail you because she's eight and you all should be seventeen to eighteen years old."

"Can we view that as advice?" One of the girls asked strategically.

"If you want to take the word of an eight year old than be my guest."

Half of the students hurried over to Azara and bent down beside her, beginning to talk to her about the potential location of the base. Immediately the talks ended and the students started marching north, heading in the direction of the base. Skye and Ward both started after them, Azara was leading the group with her 'partner' beside her. Needless to say, Skye found it amazing that seventeen and eighteen year olds were deferring to an eight year old.

"When you get to the tree line stop immediately unless you want to be shot." Skye yelled and everyone just turned to her as if shocked by her response. "It's a bunker from before the war with HYDRA, anymore questions?"

"Is this where you punched Dad or was that after Providence?" Azara blurted out and Skye chuckled.

"After and I head-butted him, I didn't punch him. I preferred not breaking my hand since he has a face and head as hard as a rock."

The entire class started snorting and laughing, Ward just shook his head. "Keep on walking, all of you unless you want to set up camp right here."

* * *

It was a 3 km walk but they finally arrived right around nightfall, at least for the area and stopped right where Skye told them to. The whirling of the gun after so many years was heard and Skye stepped down in front of it.

"Identify yourself." The computerized voice requested immediately.

Skye looked at the gun straight on. "Skye, Agent of SHIELD."

"Welcome Agent Skye, we've been expecting you." The gun whirled away before the door to the base opened up.

Skye backed up as she walked, taking Azara's hand as she did. "Everyone stay together and stay with me, don't wonder off until I say so. Ward, check the storage and medical for anything sensitive." She met his eyes and he nodded, understanding that needed to remove Koenig's body if it still laid around after so many years.

* * *

All the students gave the usual oohs and awws by the niceness of the base. Skye had them put their gear by the wall while Ward slipped past them to do what had to be done, Skye bent down beside Azara and helped her out of her gear.

"Is this where dad did that bad thing to hurt you?"

Skye unzipped Azara's coat and removed it off of her, brushing back her brown locks. "Yes but that was a long time ago and he's very sorry."

"Is that why you don't like him anymore, like before where you were here?"

"I like your dad," Skye chuckled and removed the snow cleets from around the girl's small boots. "I mean, we're friends but no we're not like before." She looked back up at the little girl before her. "I don't ever think we'll be like we were before. See, before we didn't know each other because only knew lies but now we're learning who we were and who we are."

Azara looked down at the ground, "that's good right?"

"It's better." She stood and accepted the hug the small girl gave her. "Now come on, all of you follow me."

* * *

The kitchen clearly had been restocked, apparently Coulson had kept Providence up after his restoration. Skye let the kids get something warm to drink while she set down some ground rules about what they were allowed to do during the week during their allotted three free hours. Ward came back near the end of the discussion and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"If I see any of you anywhere near the restricted areas I have laid out," Skye looked at all of them. "I will be restricting you to your quarters and you will fail this assessment. This is my base, I make the rules and I offered it to you for this weekend so you aren't stranded in a blizzard in Northern New York State. Is that clear?"

Everyone looked at everyone before nodding, "yes ma'am."

"Okay, well everyone find a bunk in the northeast quadrant of the base, lower floor so find the stairwell on the northeast corner." She watched everyone pick up their packs and start towards the door. "Azara stay here please."

Once every one of the students were gone, Ward walked over to her and grabbed Azara by her middle since she stood on a chair. "Dad let me go." The request was full of giggles and he put her down on her feet, holding onto her shoulders as he met Skye's eyes. "Why can't I go with the others?"

Skye removed a necklace from around her neck and placed it around Azara's smaller one. "Because I can't give you this if you run off." She let the girl fidget with the SHIELD emblem that lay on a chain. "Now go find a bunk before they're all taken."

As if not needing to be told twice, small feet ran out of the room as Skye pulled her phone from her pocket. "Tracking beacon turning on right now." She turned the phone to Ward and he saw the blueprint of the base along with a small dot labeled with his daughter's name. "She's harder to keep track of but I have them all being tracked by their IDs so we'll know where they are."

"Good idea." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "no bodies and obviously someone has been here since we were last there. We have fresh food and medical supplies."

"I saw. Shall we go find our bunks?" She picked up her pack and headed towards the door. "I may even let you hold my hand if you hurry up."

* * *

He did up holding her hand as they headed towards the stairs, Ward looked around as they walked and Skye bumped his arm with her own. "What?"

"Nothing," a smile emerged on her face as she looked at him. "Just thinking of how naïve and stupid I was the last time we did this. I actually thought that as a Level 1 agent I could convince you I believed you."

Ward nodded his head to the side, "you did up until the diner."

"No," Skye shook her head and pointed to herself. "You actually believed everything until the diner? No suspicions before then because if so, I'm amazed."

"No suspicions until you started talking at the diner." Ward let go of her hand and opened the stairwell door for her. "Then you gave yourself away. You have a horrible habit of being chatty when you're nervous. That and you fidget, I swear you would have failed in Stealth at the Academy."

Skye chuckled, "oh is that a dare because they're teaching that now and we're required to keep up basic knowledge? I could take Stealth as my Operational continuing education, I was planning on Close Quarters Combat but…"

"What were you going to do?" Ward looked at her from the top of the stairs as she reached the bottom. "Shake the men to death, make them quake in their boots?"

"You're an asshole, you know that?" She looked at him as he reached the bottom step. "A complete and utter asshole."

Ward smirked and leaned down, grabbing a quick kiss before opening the stairwell door. "True but you chose to date me."

"I didn't choose to date you, I chose to see where this could lead."

"Which implies dating."

Skye shook her head as she caught up to him. "Dating implies two people like each other, I just put up with you."

"What do you get out of this if not me?"

Opening the door to the bunk area, Skye smirked at him. "Azara, as if that required a dozen brain cells to compute. I see you're back to be a brainless robot."

"Why does your stubbornness and sarcasm have to match your beauty?"

"Ask my father, maybe he can explain who I got what from." Skye patted his on the shoulder before heading down the hall to find a cleared bunk.

Ward shook his head, "I'd have to dead to ask him that!"

"Good, when you see him in hell than tell him I said to enjoy his stay." She opened a door and walked in, "by the way you're sleeping on the floor. Azara and I are taking the twin beds and there are only ten rooms, two beds apiece."

He walked over and moved past her into the room, slinging his pack onto the bed. "Not the first time we've shared, probably don't be the last."

"You assume too much." That gained her a grin, "you're such an asshole."

"As you've stated repeatedly." He pulled her closer to him and looked down at her. "Of which I haven't denied. I also seem to be a lying bastard and son of a bitch."

Skye smirked at him, "it's wrong that I find you hot when you say stuff like that, admitting that I'm right."

"Well you've always been beautiful, especially when you're exasperated."

Azara rushed in and bounced on her bed, "I like it here. Can we come here on vacations Dad?"

"Unfortunately the computer hates me so we can't come without Skye." Ward moved over to Azara's bed and caught her as she bounced up once. "Come on, I think with all the computers and TVs around here I should be able to find some cartoons somewhere."

"You're cooking tonight." Skye threw out as she watched the two march out. "So get cooking because you have twenty starving kids waiting on food."

* * *

Later on in the evening after the kids were all in bed, Skye found herself roaming the halls and smiling at things or remembering things she'd rather forget. Coming upon the sitting room she found Ward standing by the small bar, he turned to her when she walked in.

"I believe I owe you a drink." He held out a tumbler to her and she took it, smiling as she did so.

"Over ten years late but you do." She looked at him as she crossed the room to sit on the same couch they'd sat on over ten years earlier. "So, all truth this time?"

Ward nodded and joined her, "all truth."

"Well I still think you're a good man, he just got lost along the way." Skye took a sip and put te crystal tumbler down. "Don't tell me you aren't or try convincing me you aren't."

"Fine, I'll agree just to appease you." He smiled at her and shook his head slightly as he looked around. "It was hard having to lie to you." Ward caught her hand as her fingers brushed over his gently. "I wanted to tell you the truth but before I could everything rolled and I lost all chances to."

Skye leaned back against the couch cushions, "I would have listened. I would have helped you, maybe part of me should have listened on the Bus but I was so angry…"

"Saying it wasn't personal didn't help matters."

"Not in the slightest." Skye chuckled and punched his arm. "You are really bad at explaining something to an angry woman. You flip around from placating to cocky to angry back to upset when you don't get your way. It's like five year old."

* * *

A knock made them look up to see Azara in the doorway, her pink and black plaid pajamas wrinkled from attempts to sleep. "Azara what's wrong?" Ward watched her move to the couch and crawl over him till she settled between the two. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"New place and I was alone, there's no nightlight." She curled up to Skye, "I was scared."

Pulling Azara into her lap, Skye kissed the girl's head. "We're right here and this base is super safe, no one can hurt you here." She looked down into brown eyes. "If anyone did get in, Dad and I would make them go away."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Skye wrapped her pinky around Azara's tiny one. "Ready to go back to bed?"

Azara shook her head and buried deeper into Skye's lap. "Not yet, can I stay with you for a few moments?"

"Skye can tell you a story and then we need to all go to bed." Ward reached over and brushed down brown locks of hair.

Skye looked around before smiling and leaned down to kiss Azara's head. "Once long ago there a secret fortress locked up in ice and in that fortress was a warrior. Now this warrior was no ordinary warrior like those in the kingdom the fortress laid in, this warrior was so afraid of what she could do to others that she hid away alone…"

* * *

A/N: Awww...

Next...So many ideas to decide from!

Please read and review...


	8. December 23, 2024: Winter Domesticity

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

Skye found herself standing beside Azara as she sat in the local tattoo parlor's chair. The woman standing beside them was readying her tray and smiling at the two of them, Ward was spending the day at the Academy subbing for one of the Stealth course instructors due to the man being on paternity leave so Skye decided to take Azara to get her ears pierced. The girl had been begging for weeks to get her ears pierced so she could wear earrings like her friends. Ward had finally given in after Skye said she'd take the girl to a tattoo parlor instead of some counter at a store. His main concern had been infection and also keeping the ears clean, since Azara was responsible but forgot to even brush her teeth at times.

"Are you sure you want the gold studs instead of something different?" The woman asked Azara and the girl nodded.

"I'm asking Dad for diamonds for Christmas." Skye chuckled slightly, remembering she'd hinted at Ward the night before that they should get small diamond earrings for Azara. At the time the former specialist had playfully asked her if she wanted some new diamond earrings since the ones she wore had endured numerous battles and two wars over a period of twelve years.

The woman looked at Skye, "diamonds?"

"I have diamond earrings and she wants identical earrings." Skye brushed back Azara's bangs with two fingers. "We'll see what you get, you're asking for a lot despite knowing we still have to go shopping for clothes since you're outgrowing them."

"And Santa may bring you something you're asking your parents for, you never know."

Azara looked at the woman, "that's just a myth that people tell kids. I know he's not real, the only presents I get will be from my friends and my parents."

The words took Skye by surprise, Azara had yet to voice the word 'parents' in reference to both her and Ward. It made her smile because while she and Ward were getting closer, Azara was forming a bond with her that rivaled the bond the girl had with her father. Most of all, Azara was starting to share some of her looks to the point that most people assumed she was her daughter. Ward was even shocked the week before when he'd found the two going over combat gear catalogs that he'd grabbed from the Academy, he'd commented they looked identical when they laughed as if Azara was a mini-Skye.

"Her father and I don't lie to her." Skye commented as the woman looked taken aback by a child who didn't believe in Santa. "We believe truth is important over anything else, except loving her."

* * *

"Well if the studs are what you want, why don't we get started?" The woman sat down on a stool and grabbed her marker to mark Azara's lobes. "This will only sting for a moment."

Azara looked up at Skye and the agent held out her hand, "want to hold my hand?"

"I'm brave enough not to need to hold your hand."

"Maybe I'm not brave enough." Skye watched the girl immediately grab her hand. "I mean, this is the first time you're getting injured on purpose. Next thing I know you'll be running missions."

A giggle escaped the girl, "I'm only eight, that's a long time from now Mom."

"Mom?" Skye looked at her as she sat on a nearby stool. "Why Mom?"

Personally it didn't matter, it was the first time Azara had called her anything but her name and it took all her restraint not to yank her off the chair to hug her to death. Azara's attachment had come on quickly, Ward mentioned she was very wary of people but had formed a connection with Skye so quickly it took him by surprise. A year and a few months had all they'd know each other but in a span of six months she'd gone from Skye the mentor to surrogate mother. Perhaps it had to do with her relationship with Ward, which Azara called 'an eternal bond' in her naivety of not knowing the truth of everything between the two adults.

"Because calling you by your name is too impersonal and you're like my mom. So suck it up because you're stuck with me!" Azara grinned before squeezing her eyes shut, the needle going through her ear lobe.

The woman piercing her ears looked at her. "That's all it is, the next one will be exactly the same. Are you okay? Do you need a tissue to wipe tears away?"

"I don't need a tissue, I'm not going to cry." Azara looked at her and pulled her hand away from Skye's to cross her arms. "It's just a flesh wound, why would I need to cry?"

Skye shook her head, "I apologize, that's her father in her. He thinks getting shot means just going on with work an hour later."

"What exactly does he do? Military?"

"My dad is a SHIELD agent!" Azara stated proudly, "my mom too!"

* * *

The woman merely looked at Skye, "aren't you guys that protected the Inhumans?"

"Yes, why?" She feared what was about to come from the woman as was normal when people started conversations with those words.

"Just thought you should have put them down, they don't belong on this earth."

Azara looked at Skye as the woman turned to pick up another sterile needle, her eyes were wide. Skye grabbed her hand and shook her head, trying to get her to be quiet. The girl gave the agent a fearful expression with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Skye bent down and brushed Azara's bangs out of the way as the woman turned back around. "I know it's painful but sometimes things like this happen. No matter how brave we are, sometimes we aren't like others. It just means we have to be stronger." She looked into the girl's eyes and she nodded, clearly understanding the words that were actually meant about people viewing Inhumans as monsters while anyone else would have thought it was about getting her ears pierced.

"I see the pain finally hit. Okay, ready for the other ear?" Skye nodded at Azara and the girl nodded back, squeezing Skye's hand tightly as the woman moved around the chair to work on the other ear.

* * *

After getting everything cleaned up, the woman went to check them out and Skye held Azara's hand as the girl wouldn't let go. The woman smiled at them as Skye ran her debit card, ignoring the one Ward had given her that morning.

"You know, I go to school with some Inhumans." Azara spoke softly and the woman looked at her. "They aren't so bad, in fact my best friend is an Inhuman. She has telekinesis and she helped my mom when she fell off a cliff during the summer while we were camping."

"Well that maybe so but I won't be serving any of them here. They aren't human and don't belong on this planet, they'll hurt us one day so watch out. Your friend may hurt you if you cross her, just remember that."

Skye closed her wallet and put it in her purse. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't jade my daughter's view of Inhumans, we teach acceptance of all persons." She felt a protective urge to open the earth and let the woman fall into molten lava. She turned to Azara, "come on Azara, we still need to go clothes shopping for you."

They made it to the door and Skye opened it as Azara turned to the woman. "Just so you know, my father is human but my mother and I are Inhuman." She shrugged, "you never know because we're not that different from humans." The woman merely stared as Skye ushered Azara out of the shop, clearly trying to process what the girl had just told her.

* * *

When Ward entered Skye's apartment, he found her in the kitchen cooking and Azara putting newly bought ornaments on the tree that sat by the fireplace. Skye stood cutting vegetables to make a stir-fry when hands rested on her waist and a kiss was placed on her neck. She reached a hand up and ran her fingers through his hair as she turned her head to meet his lips with her own.

"Welcome home." Skye smiled as they parted, Ward brushing away a piece of hair from where it fell in her eye. "How was your first day at the Academy?"

He moved to fridge to get a bottle of water, "the students I'm teaching make your first days of training seem like you'd had years of training. You were noisy but knew when to be quiet, they make a sound just breathing."

"Just means they're going to drive you more insane than I ever did." She smirked and met his eyes as she leaned against the counter. "Are you sure you're prepared for that?"

"Remind me why SYA has winter holidays? Six weeks of no classes while the Academy is year round, I don't understand why SYA can't be the same way."

Skye shrugged, "apparently its considered torture if we teach them 24/7. Just think, in two days we have Christmas and your biggest issue will be keeping me and your sister from killing each other."

"Thomas called and said she refused to come, something about disowning me because I've taken up with Inhumans." Ward moved over to her and kissed her head. "However, I called her and told her that both you and Azara are permanent in my lives, not something short-lived so she needs to accept you both."

Skye moved to the stove and put the vegetables in the skillet she was using. "What did she say?"

"Go to hell so it'll only be Thomas coming."

"Well he's always fun." Skye chuckled and grabbed a lid to put on the skillet. "He does know he's not allowed to have alcohol here right?"

Ward nodded and moved around the counter, "I told him alcohol isn't allowed in the house because it could lead to earthquakes if you have even a small amount in your system. Not entirely the truth as you drink wine on occasion but he doesn't need to know that. He said he'd get drunk for New Years after he leaves."

* * *

"Dad!" Azara ran over and held out an ornament that was shaped like a glass daisy. "I got this one for you, after Mom's real name."

He looked at the ornament and took it gently, "it's beautiful, thank you."

"You have to put it on the tree. Mom said that we each have personal ornaments, even Uncle Thomas and we have to put our own ornaments on the tree."

"Okay, well let me talk to Skye and I'll be over in a minute."

Azara smiled at him, "not Skye, Mom!" With that she left and Ward turned to Skye, his eyes questioning before his mouth moved.

"I know, it started at the tattoo parlor." Skye smiled and removed the lid from the skillet to move the vegetables around. "I asked her why and she basically told me to suck it up, I was stuck with her."

"Sounds like you a bit more every day." He merely chuckled and looked down at the ornament in his hand. "Did she really pick this out?"

"Yeah, said since she couldn't find the sky for you, she'd get a daisy instead."

Ward shook his head and leaned in to kiss her temple. "I have a tree to decorate but just for the record…"

"I know, you hate Christmas because of what it meant for you in the past." Skye grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. "However, the past is gone permanently so try to start enjoying it for Azara. It is after all her first year celebrating Christmas, you didn't last year or the years before."

"You love Christmas, I remember the days on the Bus and how you and Fitzsimmons put tinsel on everything to the point May told you to stop or you'd have cleaning duty for a month." Ward smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure this is your first Christmas since those days, you've been alone since then every year."

"True and we're both looking forward to it so could you try to enjoy it?"

"Anything for you." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll try for you."

* * *

During dinner, Skye let Azara explain to Ward what happened at the tattoo parlor. He seemed satisfied with what Azara did as they left, giving the woman a piece of her mind. A quick smile and ruffle of her hair, he had the girl was smiling at him.

"I'm proud of you."

Azara poked her zucchini and looked at him, "did you ever not like Inhumans?"

"It wasn't dislike, more of I was told they were a threat and believed it." Ward sighed and looked at her. "But I changed my mind when I saw you and Skye, I knew if a little girl and the woman I loved were Inhumans than I couldn't think of them as a threat. There is no way you could be a threat," he chuckled and caught Skye's eyes. "At least to me."

"You're silly Dad." Azara smiled at him before looking at Skye. "Could your earthquakes hurt Dad?"

Skye shrugged, "I don't know and I don't plan on finding out. It is my goal in life to never create an earthquake again."

Ward smirked at her, "I'm sure something will make you loose control enough you could." Catching his meaning she threw her napkin at him.

"You're an asshole."

"Just calling it like I see it Sweetheart and watch the language."

The girl between them just shrugged, "I already know that Mom calls you that all the time along with the two b-words so I just consider it normal language. I won't use it though, I promise."

Skye shook her head, "one day Azara when you find a guy and he acts like your father acts, you'll be using a lot stronger language you've yet to hear."

"She'll be sixty before that happens."

"I don't know, I mean Lucas Davidson has had his eye on her for a while. Even asked her out on a date, which she declined due to wanting to not sending you on a murderous rampage." Skye smirked at him, "you keep saying she looks like me and I'm pretty unresistant so it won't be long before she finds someone."

Ward nodded, "I'll start looking at all girls boarding schools tomorrow."

"Dad!" Azara looked at Skye, "Mom make him stop please! He'll listen to you."

"She's not moving away from us." Skye merely took a sip of her water. "End of discussion."

"No, not the end of discussion..."

Her eyes narrowed, "do you want to be in the doghouse Grant Ward because I assure you, my doghouse is not something you want to be in. You won't be able to touch me, kiss me or even look at me for a week, possibly two." She watched him process her words. "You'll drop the idea of a boarding school immediately or that loss of control you were talking about will never happen, not even in the future when everything gets better between us to allow it."

He put his hands up, "understood."

"Good." She smiled and turned to Azara. "Now, you said you wanted to ask your father for something for Christmas."

Azara nodded, "I want diamond earrings like Mom's."

* * *

A/N: A little domestic scene during SYA's winter break and Skye making it known who holds the gun in the relationship.

Next...Christmas day with family and an unexpected guest.

Please read and review...


	9. December 25, 2024: Understanding Family

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

The sound of knocking made Skye look up from where she sat with Ward watching as Azara opened presents, everything she got bringing a smile to her face even if it was clothing. Ward sat beside her as she set up Azara's new computer. He started to get up but Azara ran to the door first.

"I'll get it!" Ward stood and followed only to find Azara opening the door to a familiar man, one he believed wouldn't be back for a while. Coulson blinked, looking between Ward and Azara before finally directing his attention on Ward till Azara spoke. "Director Coulson, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at her, "I came to see Agent Johnson, I must have the wrong apartment."

"No you don't." She giggled and turned back into the apartment. "MOM! Director Coulson is here."

Skye moved from around the corner that lead to the living room with a computer in her hands. She held it out to Azara, "it's finished, no hacking or it goes up."

"It was NASA and only one time, the worst I could do was steal jet propulsion technology. I wanted star charts and galaxy images." Azara looked up at Skye as she accepted the computer gently. "I promise no more hacking unless necessary."

Skye cupped the girl's chin, "none period, now go before I change my mind and put that up for an entire year."

* * *

Azara ran from the room like lightning, Ward merely met Skye's eyes and moved from the room with his hand brushing hers. The former hacker turned her attention to the guest at her door, she saw him trying to assess the scene. "I don't mean to interrupt…"

"What do you want Coulson?"

"May I come in?"

Skye opened the door and let him in before closing it behind herself, she walked past him to the kitchen and he followed her. "Why did you come here?"

Coulson pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out to her. "May and I remember how much you enjoyed Christmas. She's away on a mission or she'd have come but we wanted you to have this."

Starring at the box she finally took it and opened it, finding her old SHIELD badge. One that had merely lasted a day before everything went to hell. She set the badge down and looked at him, shaking her head. "Some old badge isn't going to change what happened five years ago. Every time we see each other you believe that I'll just forgive you…"

"We want to understand Skye, we want to understand why you can't forgive us. We don't know what happened because you disappeared one day."

Skye put a hand to her head. "I disappeared because you didn't understand what you did in the first place. You told me everything would be alright despite it not being alright."

"I understand that the Registry and Salt Lake had an effect…"

"You know nothing."

Coulson nodded, "explain what happened, make me understand."

* * *

Azara moved into the room and both paused to look at her, Skye shook her head and smiled at her daughter gently. "Azara honey, go back in with Dad. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You made her kill innocent people." Azara spoke quietly. "You made her see their deaths every night, feel their pain and you just told her that everything was alright."

"Azara go to your father now." Skye moved to the girl and turned her around. "You don't need to be in the middle of this."

The tiny eight year old spun around and looked up at Skye. "I can make him understand Mom, if you let me. Please, please let me help."

Skye bent down in front of her. "I know you want to help but this battle is my own."

"But you aren't alone." Azara hugged Skye and looked at Coulson over her shoulder, he gazed at her as she did so at him. Finally pulling back, Azara looked into nearly identical brown eyes. "We're family and we help each other."

"I know baby but sometimes we have our own battles to fight. One day you'll understand this but for now I need you to listen and let me handle this one on my own." She gave a weak smile and Azara nodded. "Why don't you go upload all those photos from my phone that you took over summer, let Dad help you with that?"

"Dad's dumb with computers and technology, I had to help him program his classroom holo-projector."

"Then teach him so he knows what he's doing. Go on before I start grounding you."

The girl smiled and crossed her arms, looking nearly like Skye in the process. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would so get going Missy." She stood and Azara ran from the room yelling for her father that her mother was being mean.

Ward's voice could be heard from the living room. "Mean and discipline are two different things. Now what are you supposed to be teaching me?"

* * *

Skye turned to find Coulson shaking his head. "She can't be yours, you've never had a child yet…"

"She looks so much like me, yeah I know." Skye moved to the coffee pot. "Her eyes saved her life." She saw his confusion, "Ward had a mission and she made him abandon it, well her and seeing me in Salt Lake before I destroyed it."

"She's Inhuman I gather, perceptive talent or either you told her everything you felt."

Skye leaned against the counter. "I don't trust you but I know in the end you will protect all Inhumans who aren't a direct threat to society. Because of that I'll tell you this, you've heard of the tri-beacon I assume?"

"Everyone who has ever encountered a Natural-born Inhuman has. It's what they hope for, look for each generation but always fail." He looked down for a moment, "are you saying she is the tri-beacon?"

"No, she's the first of three. She is the Beacon of Truth, the Beacons of Hope and Light have yet to be born or at least found at this point." Skye put her coffee cup down on the counter beside her and stood straight. "She can expose the truth of any situation, without bias or influence and she never even had to be there. That's how I know that all these years Ward's been in love with me. It wasn't infatuation or obsession, it was love but he didn't know how to express it because he was never exposed to it with his family or Garrett. I know that a little girl and seeing me in Salt Lake made him turn from the Registry to SHIELD because how could a little girl and the woman he loved be monsters that had to be put down. I know each step he took after Salt Lake was agonizing because he believed I was dead but he did it for the little girl whose eyes looked so much like mine he gave her my name." She watched Coulson's eyes float towards Ward and Azara as they sat on the floor in the living room. "This is why when Hill started talking I left. You all believe one thing but I've seen the truth."

The man finally nodded, "that still doesn't explain why you left SHIELD."

* * *

Skye looked over at Azara as she laughed, Ward smiling as he ruffled her hair and spoke to her gently. "Come with me." She moved from the kitchen and Coulson followed, quietly as they headed into the living room.

Ward merely looked up at her and she gave a nearly unperceivable nod as she sat, offering Coulson the seat beside her. "Ward…"

"Director." It was polite yet only in a warmth of medium, cautious no doubt due to the girl beside him. "Azara go to your mother, she needs your help."

The girl rose and moved to Skye, allowing her mother to take her hands. "Remember when you showed me the truth about Dad?"

"Yeah." A smile crossed the girl's face as she remembered. "About how much he loved you and missed you."

"Remember when I said that sometimes the truth isn't always happiness? How sometimes it's painful and hurts like when you learned about what Dad did during the war?"

That day had been an accident, they'd been fighting and Azara inadvertently grabbed her hand to try to comfort her, learning about all the painful things Ward had done to Skye during the war with HYDRA. They'd spent hours trying to calm the girl, reassuring her that although those days hurt it was behind them. That they were in love with each other, determined to see a future ahead. After remembering that her father could never hurt her mother intentionally she settled enough to lay beside them and watch a movie on the couch.

"Yeah." She looked over at Ward. "I know you'd never hurt Mom on purpose."

Ward gave a nod, "you're right but I do hurt her unintentionally, something I'm trying to correct every day."

Skye chuckled, "we'll talk later." A tug on small hands had the girl's attention again. "Azara you said you wanted to help so can you show the truth about me after Salt Lake to Director Coulson?"

"Yeah." She nodded and turned to Coulson before turning back to Skye. "Will you hold me?"

Without further prompting Skye pulled the girl into her lap and held her, kissing her head gently while smiling at her. "All you have to do is ask, I'll always hold you."

Azara held out her hand to Coulson and he took it gently till she squeezed his with her own tiny one. "Sometimes it hurts when I show people things, it hurts their feelings because they don't know how to understand it all. I hope you can understand it all." She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand a second time as seconds turned into minutes before she finally let go.

* * *

When Coulson opened his eyes a few moments after the girl let go, he looked at Skye. "I never understood, I never saw it that way. I ordered you to level the city but all I saw was the threat while you saw the millions of innocent lives."

"It still haunts me, I have nightmares of their screams." Skye held tight to Azara, the girl curled into the agent and put her arms around her. "I used to hear you say that acceptable loss was zero but that day, my acceptable loss was zero while yours was in the millions. That's why I left, because you changed and SHIELD changed." She shook her head slightly. "I only returned when SYA was founded and I knew I could help the Inhuman children who were sheltered so not to be harmed, I could help them be normal and so I created the ISP with Conway's help." She looked down at Azara, "I can't help a million but I can help as many as I can, Inhuman and human alike."

"I am so sorry. I understand why you can't forgive me but I'd like to at least try to build from here."

"Skye," Ward spoke gently and she looked over at him. All that was exchanged was a gentle look and a shared smile before she turned back to Coulson.

"I'd like that and maybe one day I can forgive you but not today." Skye looked down at Azara once again and the little girl smiled.

Azara uncurled herself from Skye and moved out of her lap before standing in front of Coulson with a grin. "You can spend Christmas with us since Commander May is away." She looked at Skye before turning to Ward. "He can, can't he?"

Ward chuckled and looked at Skye. "The eyes again!"

"You're the one with the weakness." She smirked and turned to Coulson, "you can join us if you want. Ward's brother should be arriving soon, he got drunk last night and is sleeping it off."

"He's here?"

"At my apartment." Ward spoke as he beckoned Azara over to him. "I live two floors down, we just spend most of our time here because it's a familiar environment for Skye. Familiarity helps with control if she gets overwhelmed."

Skye rolled her eyes, "excuse him, he's always worried about me losing control. We fought last month and the entire time he kept offering to leave to let me calm down so I didn't cause an earthquake." She looked over at him, "your sister is the only thing that could cause that right now."

"I think the feeling is mutual."

Coulson's confusion had Azara in giggles. "Aunt Rose hates Inhumans and Uncle Thomas said that when she made Mom mad she learned that Mom could make the ground move." She looked up at Ward. "But Dad told her that Mom and I are permanent so she'd either have to live with us or not come around."

* * *

A ringing phone made Ward turn his head, he stood and moved to the kitchen counter to grab the offending object. "Ward?" He nodded before sighing, "yes sir I understand but today is…I understand. I'll be there within the hour, have them ready." He hung up and Skye moved over to him, neither caring as Coulson turned to watch them.

"Let me guess, surprise drill?"

Ward nodded, "I should be home by dinner. I'm sorry ab…"

"No it's the job and like you said, the Academy doesn't have holidays." She smiled at him and put her hands on his arms. "Go train them and come back with a list of rookies I should have a word with."

That caused the former specialist to laugh. "You having a word with them would drive them to quit before they even fail their yearly qualification requirements." Leaning down he kissed her and she smiled upon him pulling back. "I won't be bringing a list back." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "Enjoy the day with Azara, try not to get overwhelmed."

"No promises." She smirked at him and he shook his head.

He locked his eyes on the girl sitting on the floor with her new computer. "Azara, behave for your mother."

The girl grinned, "no promises."

"You two grow more alike by the day." He pocketed his phone and kissed Skye's cheek before hugging Azara then was out the door.

* * *

Skye returned to the living room and sat down beside Azara, allowing her attention to divert to Coulson. "So tell me, have you and May tied the knot yet or are you still in denial?"

"Two years ago." He smiled at her. "No rings at her demand, something about not wanting to be labelled as the director's wife."

"She does know everyone in the agency will find out at one point or another, right?"

Coulson shrugged, "it's May."

Biting her lip the younger agent met his eyes. "You don't have a problem with Ward and I do you?"

"You were always his weakness and he was yours." Coulson smiled as he leaned forward to brace his arms on his knees, hands clasped together. "As agents, our weaknesses either are our downfall or become our strength so it's better to be united than apart. Like you said, he's changed and I see that now. My only question is are you happy?"

Skye looked at Azara as she fiddled with her computer. "I searched my entire life for a family and while SHIELD became that for a short time, now I have the one I've always been searching for." Looking over she met his eyes. "I'd destroy the earth to keep my daughter and her father safe."

"Know we'd do the same."

"SHIELD or you and May?"

He chuckled, "you know the answer to that. Even if she decides to have a talk with him, she's been watching over you from a distance and seeing Ward here during our visit has had her on edge ever since."

"May's version of talking is kicking ass and asking questions second." Skye shook her head, "I'd prefer my boyfriend in one piece thank you."

Azara looked up at that remark. "Commander May sounds cool."

"That's what they all say before she knocks the lights out of someone." Skye shook her head, "just never mention the word Calvary around her."

"Why?"

Skye smirked, "that's a question I've been asking myself for over ten years."

* * *

A/N: Skye trying to smooth the waters out.

Next...School returns and Ward corners Skye after a period of not seeing her.

Please read and review...


	10. February 2025: Renewal Necessary

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

Skye walked through the corridors of SYA taking note of new students that had enrolled weeks before at the start of the spring semester. New ISP students had red wrist bands even as they stood among their more normal peers talking about classes and complained at rules. With the old Mapping and Tracking instructor back from a lengthy field mission, Ward had transferred over to be the permanent Stealth Instructor at the Academy so it had been close to two months since they'd been able to see each other longer than ten minutes. Between the new admissions and getting the new ISP student settled and his wide array of hours, they'd had little time to even have dinner or spend time together.

Simmons and Bobbi merely looked at her when she complained the Friday before. Both were still under the assumption that the man deserved to be dissected slowly before being killed and brought back to undergo it all again. As far as she knew, only Coulson out of them all had actually seen Ward as he was so no one else tended to believe him.

"Bye Agent Johnson." A few of her ISP students waved to her as they headed towards the dormitories with friends. "Have a good weekend."

"You guys have a fun weekend. I'll see you Monday morning."

* * *

Stopping by her office, she grabbed her purse and keys when she heard the click of her door lock. Looking up she found Ward on the other side of the glass barrier, his hand was manipulating the controls and soon after the glass was opaque. Once it blocked out the world, he turned to her and moved to her without so much as a word.

As soon as he reached her, she slid her arms around his neck with a smile. "Hi. So how did you get away from the cadets?"

"They're trying to find me on the grounds, I left a tracer beacon in one of the trees but they are attempting to approach me without making a sound." He smirked and leaned down, nipping her nose gently. "They'll be planning their approach for a while, I'll be back before they even attempt it."

A laughed escaped her as she leaned up to kiss him, pulling back to let her fingers graze the small hairs at the base of his neck. "Sorry I missed your birthday."

"Birthdays are just another day to me, one I don't want to celebrate. So don't be sorry you missed one day." He kissed her head, "I'm sorry this new job is getting in the way of us."

"No, you told me the hours would make SHIELD look like a 9 to 5 job and I still told you to take it. Azara and I are going to have yet another girls' weekend and you are going to train some gullible cadets." Smiling she turned back to her desk to collect her personal belongings. "So how many are going to wash out this quarter?"

"Out of the twenty I have, probably about half. They're moving me from Stealth to Supervising Agent. I'll be in charge of a group of twenty cadets, maintain their assessments and oversee their overall training. I'll still be teaching Stealth but they think my skills are being wasted by teaching a rudimentary course."

Skye sighed and sat down, "what are the new hours?"

"I'll be living on campus with them but I'll get two weekends off a month for personal time along with my choice of two days per month barring examination weekends." Ward shoved his hands into his pockets, "Azara will have to go back to the dormitory but I'll be talking to Daniels about that next week."

"No," she looked up at him. "Our daughter will stay with me, she has a room already in my apartment that she half lives in so moving her to the dorms is just stupid."

Ward nodded, "you're pissed."

"Oh pissed doesn't begin to cover what I'm feeling. You accepted the position without consulting me." Shaking her head she rose and pushed past him. "You and I talked about going forward together, that means talking things out as they come up not telling me after the fact. You say you're sorry that the job is coming between us but you take a more time consuming job without asking." Manipulating the controls to her door, Skye shook her head. "Why don't you go back to the field. At least then when you disappeared for long periods of time, I'd know you couldn't help the absence."

"Skye…"

"No!" She turned suddenly and looked at him. "Just let yourself out and don't forget you planned to take Azara out to dinner tonight."

Ward moved towards her, "Skye I love you, please remember that."

"Yeah, doesn't feel that way right now." She shook her head and left, letting the glass door close behind her.

* * *

Sitting at a table with Bobbi and Simmons, Skye allowed herself to finally vent. Both women looked at her surprisingly as she commented on what an asshole Ward was. Normally she was defending him against the two but instead they were hearing what they were always dishing out.

"I mean, who the hell takes a job without consulting their significant other?" Skye shook her head as she took a sip of beer. "Much less drops it on them in a few spare minutes. You were right, he's an asshole and I should have never thought it could have worked out. Like always, the minute he gets a chance to advance he takes it without consideration of others. I mean, his own daughter cries at night because he's not around."

Simmons shared a look with Bobbi before the assassin spoke. "You seem to be taking this pretty hard. A lot worse than before and you had just developed a habit of causing earthquakes."

"I'm in love with the asshole, a lot more than before." Skye groaned and threw her head on her arms on the table. "Why did I have to fall for him?"

Simmons hit Bobbi's arm and nodded to the stairs of the bar, the assassin saw the asshole in question looking around before allowing his eyes to fall on them. He started making his way over and both women shared another look.

"Well it really isn't our choice who we fall for." Bobbi took a sip of her beer. "I mean, I got stuck with an asshole who makes yours seem like a normal guy. That's hard to say trust me but I would murder anyone who touched Hunter."

Skye picked up her head, "I know the feeling and mine is an actual former serial killer."

"Nice to know your opinion of me hasn't changed in ten years." Skye whipped around to see Ward standing a few feet away looking as if he'd stepped out of the past. Black jeans, a black henley tucked into his belt and his black leather jacket with a little bit of stubble on his face, it had been there earlier in the day but she had thought it out of place as he stood in a signature SHIELD suit and tie. Now it was working for him and it really worked for her.

"Where is Azara?" Her motherly instinct kicked in suddenly when it dawned on her that he'd left their kid alone if he was with her.

He smirked, "I called in a favor with Coulson, he is taking her for the weekend and I'm sure by the time he drops her off on Sunday that May will be attached as well." His attention went to Simmons and Bobbi. "Sorry to interrupt your Friday night but apparently date night has been long overdue so I'll be kidnapping her for the weekend."

"Please take her, she's acting very pathetic." Simmons stated briefly and Bobbi gave a nod in agreement. "In fact, we give you full permission to kidnap her for the weekend as long as she is to her normal self upon her return."

"You're supposed to hate him!" Skye exclaimed as the two women stood up. "That was an unwavering standard that was in my life."

"Yeah well," Bobbi looked at her. "You're being pathetic and I'd rather let him take you than watch you for another minute. Didn't you tell Hunter to kidnap me after I moaned and groaned for a week when he left after we tried to convince him to join Gonzales' splinter group, big mistake on our part but still?"

Skye shook her head, "no we basically locked you two up in an apartment for a week. Two months after that you're yelling at Simmons and me because you're pregnant."

"That's what happens when you lock Hunter and I in a small space, hot and bothered without some type of contraceptive."

* * *

Everyone at the table barring Bobbi gave her a look that signified some type of disturbance from the comment. Skye turned and pulled on Ward's arm, "get me out of here Robot before I vomit from the images she just provided."

Bobbi held out her hand and Simmons slapped it, "why does my sex life make everyone run?"

"Because you and Hunter are borderline exhibitionists." Simmons shrugged, "although sex between you two is indicative of a healthy relationship. It means you're fighting and working your issues out instead of either of you running off."

"You have a point." Bobbi shrugged, "how long before she gets pregnant?"

Simmons took a sip of her beer, "knowing Ward's methodical behaviors, the likelihood of pregnancy without prior planning is close to zero."

"Damn, you'd think with all of us having kids they'd join the club." Bobbi chuckled, "I assume you heard about what May and Coulson are doing?"

"Who hasn't? I can hardly believe the Calvary is adopting an infant."

Bobbi chuckled, "at least Coulson can fill in with the warm and fuzzies when she doesn't provide."

"I still can't believe those two got married."

"I think it was more unbelievable that you and Fitz got your act together and became officially Mr. and Mrs. Fitzsimmons. Actually that was second considering you shocking us with your exhibition in the lab that one time, who knew Fitz had it in him."

Simmons put her hands up, "please stop talking, we were both heavily intoxicated and if you must know, my husband is very well adapted at keeping me satisfied."

"See, you're the one offering information there." The scientist turned pink, "I must say that is very un-Simmons like."

"Shut up!" Simmons downed her beer and raised her hand to wave down the waitress.

"Thanks for reminding me of that, I can now tell Skye what she missed when she ran away." Bobbi watched the woman beside her groan, "she'd never forgive me if I didn't tell her."

* * *

Outside Skye found Ward walking towards a motorcycle parked in the ten minute waiting area of the academy parking lot. He reached into a side pouch and withdrew a second helmet, holding it out to her.

"Where did you get this thing?" She took the helmet and looked at the motorcycle. It was slick black like she'd seen some of the agents use before, specifically May. "Wait, did you steal this from the SHIELD Depot?"

Ward chuckled as he climbed onto the slim vehicle. "Actually it's mine, I removed it from storage. Technically it was SHIELD's but I bought it and repaired it. However, after gaining Azara I put it up and it's been in storage since it's not practical for a child. I thought you'd like to take it out."

"So this is date night, me riding behind you on a motorcycle?" She folded her arms, "not much of a date night."

"Give me some credit." He chuckled and motioned to her to join him. "This entire weekend is for us to get back to where we were at Christmas, to gain back our relationship. I seem to remember that you have this unhealthy competitive streak."

"Yeah, and?"

"I borrowed a friend's motorcycle, thought you'd like to race on an open tarmac."

A grin spread across her face as she climbed on behind him. "Okay you aren't entirely an asshole."

* * *

Around midnight on the tarmac of the local SHIELD air strip, Skye was laughing as she sat with Ward on the asphalt. The motorcycles were parked a few feet from them as Skye leaned against Ward, starring up at the open sky and stars as he held her. They were talking about things they'd missed in each other's lives since being apart.

"You know I took this assignment to be on a more regular schedule." Ward wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her head. "I may have to live on campus with the cadets but I know where my free weekends will be."

Skye sighed and let her fingers play with his, "I just want you to talk to me. It should have been a decision we made together like we did when you went with the Academy's first offer."

"I'm sorry and you're right, about talking with you. I'm so used to doing things on my own that I forget that I need to talk to someone about my decisions." He held her closer and closed his eyes, allowing himself to breathe her shampoo that hadn't changed in years. "Please know you and Azara are all that matters to me and just two months apart has me jumping at the first opportunity to have you both back."

"I love you," Skye turned slight and allowed her hand to cup his chin gently. "You're a good man, a little misguided at times especially when it comes to relationships but I know you're trying." Leaning in she kissed him, "I'll try to be more patient next time and listen instead of being pissed off."

"And I'll make an effort to talk to you more."

Skye chuckled and turned back in his arms, allowing her head to fall back on his shoulder. "If we had done this eleven years ago we'd be somewhere different right now."

"Probably running missions together, allowing the job to consume us like it did May and Coulson. No daughter, no teaching careers and little time together outside the job."

"Okay that actually sounds like it would suck."

* * *

Ward rubbed her arms and looked up when he saw a car heading towards them. Pulling away from Skye, he stood and held out his hands to help her up as the car stopped a few feet away and two men got out. They moved over to the couple and immediately Skye allowed her hand to pull her weapon from her thigh holster, something she normally wore when not with Azara or at SYA.

"Easy there." One of the men chuckled and threw something to Ward, which the former specialist caught. "She's a bit trigger happy but not bad on the eyes." The guy moved to Skye and held out his hand. "Agent Mason Barlowe, Ward and I met back at the Academy years ago and helped each other out of a few rock-and-hard-place situations. Of course the ass didn't tell me he was HYDRA at the time, which put a dent in the relationship for a while."

"Try ten years and then come talk to me." Skye spit out before holstering her weapon. "He learned his lesson with me though."

The other man let out a loud laugh and made his way over, "you said you wanted my bike for a date but you didn't mention you'd be taking your old flame out. So you're the girl that Ward has been stuck on for ten years. He said you shot him, that true?"

Skye smirked, "like I said, he learned his lesson with me."

"Remind me not to piss her off." Barlowe hit Ward's shoulder, "if she took you down, we have a lot to fear."

Ward merely chuckled, "her bullets are the least of your problems."

"You don't say."

Skye held out her hand and let the ground crack slight under his feet, the man jumped back and stared at her. Ward merely grabbed her hand and held it, she looked up at him with a smirk and huge eyes. "It was just a bit of fun."

"It's a tarmac, we need it perfect." He nodded his head and released her hand, she held it out so to fuse the earth back together. "Like I said Mase, bullets are the least of your problems with her." He held up the keys in his hand, obviously the object Barlowe had thrown to him. "Thanks for the loan. Just return my bike to the storage in one piece please."

"Sure thing." He smiled and headed over to the bike. "Come on Jeff before you blow your brain trying to figure out this whole thing."

"I thought Inhumans were supposed to be ugly and uncontrollable." He shook his head and stared at Skye. "She's beautiful and can control the earth."

Barlowe shook his head at Ward, "the man never learns. Safe and happy trip, see you at the Academy on Monday. Tell that girl of yours I said hi, she must be big now."

"She's looking more like her mother every day." Ward smiled and Skye rolled her eyes, knowing he meant her and not Azara's actual mother.

* * *

After the two men left Skye headed to the car after Ward, the man slid into the driver's seat. As she strapped herself in and watched him shift things around to be able to drive, a smile crossed her face. "So you actually have friends?"

"I'm not a total robot despite what you think half the time." He let a small smile go and started the car. "We should head back home, anywhere you want to stop first?"

"No, home sounds perfect." She reached over and captured his hand in her own, threading her fingers through his. "I get you to myself for the first time in ten years, willingly at least. I plan to take my time and enjoy making you mine."

Ward shook his head, "stop why you're ahead Sweetheart. You know between you and Simmons, trying to say something romantic is impossible."

* * *

A/N: Okay so they totally had to have some type of fight.

Next...A dinner invitation from the Coulsons, what could go wrong?

Please read and review...


	11. April 2025: Hidden Past and Dinner

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

Note: Sorry this is so late. I got caught up in another of my OTP and was writing for that then I was sick and had to be in the hospital and now uni finals are next week. Plus side is that surgery the week after will have me laid up for a while so I can get back to writing again.

* * *

The sound of his daughter crying made Ward nearly drop everything as he entered the apartment he shared with Skye during his free weekends. Moving into the living room he found the girl curled up on the couch with Skye holding her, trying to keep the tears at bay but it alarmed him when she looked up to see the older brown eyes full of tears. He let his bag drop to the ground and circled the couch, immediately sat on the coffee table so he was level with them both.

"What happened?"

"Daddy I'm sorry!" Azara launched herself at him and he caught her, pulling her onto his lap. She rarely called him Daddy anymore, mostly when picking fun so if she was using the term with tears it was something serious.

Ward shook his head and kissed soft brown hair, "you didn't do anything wrong I don't think. Why are you sorry?"

"Baby go to your room and play on your computer while Dad and I talk." Skye rubbed her daughter's back and Azara nodded, moving away after getting another hug from them both.

* * *

As soon as the door was heard shutting, Ward moved to sit beside Skye and looked at her with concern. "What happened? Was she picked on or did she expose something she shouldn't have?"

"Remember our date night weekend?" Skye gripped his hand, "she saw a picture at May and Coulson's and asked about it. May lied to her about it and she sense the light, so she took May's hand on purpose, learning the truth about everything that happened at SHIELD before the Registry War." Skye wiped at her tears, "after a week she just couldn't hold it in anymore and begged me to let her show me the truth, to let me know the lies that happened."

Ward's jaw set quickly and he wrapped an arm around the love of his life, "what do you mean lie?"

"I'm Inhuman, we know that but apparently something happened before the Registry War. There was a war between SHIELD and the Inhumans that only stopped when I was injured. My parents and Coulson and May agreed that me being on the verge of death meant they had to put aside their differences. They agreed to erase my mind of the whole thing, especially when I set off earthquakes at the news you'd been taken by HYDRA, brainwashed after being tortured."

"I don't remember that."

Skye looked at him, "Coulson put you under Tahiti protocol after you were rescued, you were on the verge of death and still trying to kill everyone. He erased your memories of the SHIELD-Inhuman war and the brainwashing. Allowing you to retain the fact that you worked for SHIELD on occasion when the need warranted it." Looking down she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, "I can't imagine what all this felt like to Azara, the idea that people close to use did this to protect us and everyone around us. The lies they have to maintain, even my two best friends have to keep lying to me. I didn't understand what Bobbi meant by Gonzalez that night but I do now, I remember because Azara showed me."

"She needs to show me too…"

"No, Grant please trust me on this." She pulled his chin till his eyes met his. "What I saw, you don't want that on your conscious. You said and did things to me that you can't handle knowing, you nearly killed me while I was recovering in an Infirmary bed, helpless. The idea alone is eating you alive but to witness it in your own mind." Skye squeezed his hand and fought to keep the tears at bay. "Trust me please that you don't want any of that."

Ward squeezed her hand and pulled her in to kiss her softly. "I may not want it but I need it, I need to know everything I have done. If you have to suffer everything then so do I." He pulled away and moved to the hallway that lead to Azara's room, "Azara can you come sit with your mother and I please?"

* * *

Azara's door opened and she walked out. "Are you mad at me Dad?"

"No Sweetheart." He picked her up despite the fact it was a habit he had learned to stop as she got older. However in that moment despite being eight, she needed comfort so screw her weight and height. "I promise I'm not mad and you aren't in trouble. You should have told your mother and I the night you got dropped off instead of keeping it inside."

"I didn't want you to hate Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda."

The titles of aunt and uncle had been lovingly bestowed on the two older agents by Azara. She deemed them worthy of grandparent status considering they were as close to healthy parents as Skye ever had before Salt Lake but knew tensions were too high between them all to use the terms.

"Trust me when I say what they did is lower on the list than somethings they've done in the past. Mom made me understand they did it to protect us all, not to hurt us." He placed her on the couch beside Skye, who immediately cuddled the girl to her. Sitting down beside them, Ward sighed and looked at the two girls in his life who were becoming so similar in looks as the days wore on. "I want you to show me what you showed Mom."

"Daddy please don't make me!" She started crying and shook her head. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, you're going to be really mad because of what you did to Mom. Please don't make me."

Ward pulled her into his lap and held her, "I have a lot of reasons not to hurt myself but I need to know Sweetheart. Sometimes we don't want information but we need to have it, to learn from it. I need to know so that one day I can turn around and apologize to everyone who endured it, especially your mother and hopefully one day myself too."

Azara finally pulled back from where she was curled against his chest. "Can Mom hold me?"

"I think I'd have to fight her in keeping you from her." He let her climb off his lap into Skye's, his heart growing ten times the size it was as he watched the love of his life hold their precious child in her arms. Azara was a mommy's girl when it came to the emotional aspects and he was glad she had a mother who could give her the support she need in ways he couldn't. Holding out his hand he let her take it. "I promise whatever you show me doesn't change how I feel about you or your mother."

* * *

Dinner was planned with the Coulsons for Saturday night, Skye refused to dress up for dinner despite it being with the Director of SHIELD. She told Ward if she found him wearing a suit and tie she'd leave him behind so he stuck with his brown leather jacket, a black henley and jeans. She went with jeans and a blue jean top with her hair braided and Azara insisted on wearing her new plaid top she'd gotten.

"You look just like your mother did when she was my rookie." Ward chuckled as he watched Azara put on her new boots, her old ones had grown too tight on her. Skye stood checking her purse to make sure she had everything she'd need. "She used to love plaid tops, of all colors but then she adapted to black attire like all agents do."

Azara looked up at her father as she buckled the side of the boots. "Mom got a plaid top too, they were on sale at the store and she had to debate between buying one shirt and new pants or two shirts. She only got one because her pants got ruined during a restraint class when Piper McGellen accidently set her pants on fire."

"Do I need to go back to the store and get you another shirt?" Ward asked as Skye made her way over, kissing her head gently. "I'll go buy you one of every color if you want."

Skye chuckled and ran her hand across his chest. "As much as I want to drag you to the store after dinner, I don't wear them very much anymore. My job requires nicer clothes and when I'm not in those, I generally wear all black so plaid is saved for things like date night or laying around the house."

"If you're sure." He pulled Skye's coat from the closet and helped her pull it on as Azara pulled her own on. "Just promise me next time we have a date you'll wear it. It's been years and I want to see you wearing plaid again, you were hard to resist back then."

A laugh erupted from the agent, "oh I'm sure you were suffering while you were constantly angered by lack of attention during training or my stupid remarks during pre and post mission reviews."

He pulled her close and kissed her, whispering in her ear. "You have no idea how often I had to restrain myself when I watched you train. Your skin shining with sweat and hair falling from where it was pulled up, you were addicting. A man could get high off that look alone because it's the closest you get to sex-soaked skin against bedsheets when you're not allowed to touch the person you're addicted to."

Skye smirked and kissed his cheek, whispering back. "Behave tonight and I'll give you a repeat performance of last night and that trick I do with my powers." She had learned from the memories that Azara had given her that she didn't just have powers over earthquakes or any type of earth related material as she was lead to believe after the memory wipe but also over vibrations, which she put to use in other more personal aspects of her life.

A smirk crossed his face and he was about to respond when Azara spoke. "Can we go or do you have to share more secrets?"

"Oh we're going." Skye chuckled and pulled away from Ward. "I had to remind Dad to behave."

* * *

Arriving at the Coulsons, Skye immediately watched as May went from warm and open with Azara to giving Ward the silent treatment. Obviously she still thought that Ward was out to hurt her former trainee. Azara filled the conversation with the new earrings she bought with her allowance, the new clothes she got due to her growth spurt and the new semester as well as all the funny incidents that occurred during her restraint classes.

"Speaking of restraint classes." Coulson put his wine glass down. "The Inhuman delgations will be attending the grounds to see if they can set up a training ground. They heard about ISP and were wondering if you'd mind letting them take a tour."

Skye shared a look with Ward before shaking her head. "I'm sure my mom will love what I've done with the program. Just let me know what day so I can set aside some time for the kids to talk to her."

Silence permeated the table before May spoke softly. "Skye your mother is dead."

"My daughter is a walking lie detector," Skye raised her eyebrow at the woman. "She sensed your lie and learned the truth. She then showed us, we know about the memory wipe and why."

Coulson and May seemed to share a look before the director asked the important question that was the elephant in the room concerning the subject. "I assume you want to tell us what you really think on the matter?"

Ward smiled as he took a sip of wine. "We just want to say thank you."

"Look, it was a huge violation but after thinking about it we know why you did it." Skye smiled at them, "we wouldn't be where we are if you hadn't and we actually like where we are. I mean, I personally like my life right now. I have a pretty cool job, a daughter who I couldn't love any more than I already do and an amazing guy who tends to be an asshole at times but I wouldn't trade."

"I love you too." Ward smirked and she rolled her eyes at him. "Skye's right, if I had remembered what I did without being where I am now I can't guarantee you wouldn't be finding my body. I've always been in love with her, even after she shot me and I left her alone to find her own happiness. Almost killing her, harming the one thing I care about most after my own life, it would have destroyed me eventually."

Skye reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, even if you are an asshole at times and I want to put another bullet in your side for some of your actions."

* * *

"I want a puppy!" Azara blurted out and everyone turned to look at her. "I thought another conversation would be better than the one currently going on."

"You want a puppy?" Coulson leaned in slightly. "What type of puppy?"

Skye shook her head, "Azara we've talked about this already. Our apartment is too small to have a dog and SHIELD housing doesn't allow us to have animals beyond fish."

May merely glanced over at her former trainee, "housing can shove tell me that regulation to my face. She wants a puppy, she's getting a puppy!"

"May, I appreciate you wanting to spoil her but Skye's right, we really don't have room for a puppy or the time." Ward looked at his former lover. "I'd love to get a dog, for all of us but the likelihood of unintentional neglect is high. If you're insistent on getting her an animals, we could probably work with a cat. We'd been talking about that for a few weeks."

"You're getting a kitten, we'll go to the animal shelter next weekend." May stated finitely so no one can argue.

* * *

A cry was heard from a nearby monitor and Coulson chuckled, "looks like she's up. I'll get her while you all talk." He put his napkin down and stood up, squeezing May's shoulder as he left.

"I heard the rumors you two adopted but I didn't think it was actually true." Skye smiled at May as the woman gave a slight smile. "What's her name?"

"Li-Mei Stephanie Coulson." May took a sip of her water. "We adopted her from China and named her after my mother and I."

Skye chuckled, "and Captain America apparently."

"That was non-negotiable." Coulson stated as he moved into the room holding a baby to his chest and sat down at the table. "Wasn't it Angel Eyes?"

"Huh, I had a dream you called me that one time." Skye chuckled and looked at them. "It was during my yearning for parents stage before I got my powers." She leaned over as she looked at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Li-Mei this is Skye," Coulson handed the baby over to Skye. "She's like your sister, your mother was her SO, sort of like a mother in ways."

Skye smiled and looked at them, "so totally calling big sister relationship with her." Looking down at the baby and smiled as a little mouth made an 'O' as eyes opened. "Oh Grant look at her."

He leaned over and looked at the baby, smiling as he took the little finger. Finally he caught Skye's eyes and knew what she wanted. "No, we aren't having a baby right now. Maybe one day when we're married in the future."

"I'm getting old though and we could have a sweet little girl like this or a little boy like you."

"You age at a slower rate than the rest of us, you're still in your late twenties biologically so we have time." He shook his head and looked at Coulson. "Thanks a lot, now she'll be begging me for a baby for a while."

"I want a brother!" Azara stated as she looked at the baby. "Can I have a brother?"

"No!" It was resounded across the table by all four adults, two not ready and the other two not wanting to think about the relationship required for a baby.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter allowed for a possible future fic instead of an AU.

Next: The Inhuman Delegation visits the Academy and people's actions are questioned.

Please read and review...


	12. April 2025: Inhuman Delegation

Academy Reunion

Spoilers: All SHIELD episodes and movies.

Disclaimer: I currently only own SYA (maybe) and Azara.

* * *

Skye found herself waiting patiently in the front atrium of the SHIELD Youth Academy after receiving the call that the Inhuman Delegation was leaving the SHEILD Academy for their sister campus. Dressed in slacks and a soft polo shirt with the Inhuman Schooling Program's emblem on her breast pocket, she showed nothing to denote her nervousness.

Looking down at her watch she wished the delegation would hurry because the time neared the bell for class release, allowing the students to be dismissed for the day. Azara would instantly go to her office or find her on campus to hang out until it was time to go home since it wasn't a day she attended her thrice weekly Self-Defense and Weapons Club for Youth. It was hosted by several of the agent from the main campus who thought it would be good for some of the kids to know self-defense and some minor weaponry skills.

The doors opened and the delegation consisted of her mother, Lincoln, another woman and her father, who she could only guess was the protection detail. They smiled and walked to her, her mother holding out her hand.

"Thank you for having us Agent Johnson, I'm Jaiying Zabo of the Inhuman Delegation."

Skye merely looked down at her hand before nodding. "Cut the crap, I know who you are and I can honestly say I'm not thrilled about this." She turned to the desk and collected the visitor badges that sat waiting. "Please put these on and follow me."

"Skye…" her mother attempted to touch her and Skye avoided it.

"You're here for a tour of IPS," she stared into similar eyes. "Let's get one thing straight, these kids are under my protection and if you think you're going to catalog them mentally and them pick them up later on you're mistaken. Now, I'm doing this because we're allies after the Registry War, nothing more. As I asked before, follow me and keep your questions professional."

* * *

As they started down the hall the bell rang and kids started pushing past the group, ignoring them as if they weren't important. The kids were running and calling out to friends while also grabbing items from lockers or the floor if dropped.

"Agent Johnson," one of the girls ran up to Skye and smiled. "Is the pizza party still on for Friday?"

Skye chuckled, "yes it is Sadie and I expect to see you there."

"Awesome, I can't wait to show you what I developed in restraint classes. I learned how to use my abilities for something more than just producing bubbles!" She waved her hand in the air as if in disbelief, "way better if you ask me. I mean, why would I just want bubbles?"

"I don't know, bubbles could be pretty helpful if someone spilled soap somewhere."

Sadie laughed and smiled, "well got to go, Archery Club and all. Bye!" She waved and ran down the hall. "Hey Miller, you missed restraint class today and it was awesome. Jamie Cox accidently froze Agent Popwell's leg. Brings new meaning to Agent Popsicle!"

* * *

"Agent Popsicle, that's a good one isn't it?" Skye looked back to find Azara waiting and she just smiled. "Are they Inhuman Delegation?"

Skye put a hand on Azara's shoulder, "they are, why don't you head over to the Academy and see how the recruits are doing."

Azara lit up at her suggestion, "you're really letting me go to the Academy? Awesome!" She backed up and threw a thumbs up, "I am going to help weed out the weak ones Dad's always complaining about."

"Azara don't…" she shook her head and smiled as Azara disappeared around the corner.

Hearing a chuckle she turned to find her mother smiling softly. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"I don't." Skye started down the hall again and slapped one of the kids upside the head. "Jason Maxwell, no lighting fires in the halls."

He closed his flamed hand, "sorry Agent Johnson, it won't happen again."

"I've heard that before. Get back to the dorm if you don't have a club to get to or I'll be forced to make sure you attend the afterschool restraint class."

He picked up his bag and headed down the hall. "See you later Agent Johnson."

"All these children are naturally born?" Jiaying asked as she moved to walk beside Skye.

"Mothers taking fish oil pills when pregnant ingest the mist and the kids are born with powers. They come here to develop their abilities in a safe and natural environment, protected from the world and those who would judge them." She turned to look at her mother, "they also hang out with normal humans so they aren't segregated from the world population."

"How many are in the program?" Lincoln inquired softly.

"Roughly about two hundred between the ages of five and seventeen. They attend their normal classes during the day and have two training sessions we call restraint classes. One in the morning and one either in the period after lunch or right before dismissal. We also hold a third class after school for those that want to have more time to practice their abilities, the third one is voluntary. A requirement of the program is that they participate in a weekly club that either meets twice or three times a week, to socialize and have a hobby."

The woman she hadn't met before nodded, "are all of them in control of their gifts?"

"We've only had one issue and his parents removed him and SHIELD relocated his family. He was a danger to those around him not because of his attitude but because of his abilities. He was soft spoken and gentle yet he had a violent ability," she met her mother's eyes. "Much like Katya."

Jiaying shared a look with the woman. "You've done well leading your people into a future Skye."

* * *

Nearing the end of the day, Skye lead them to the atrium and collected their badges preparing for their departure. Part of her was thrilled that her parents and the others were leaving but a part of her missed them. She turned from handing in the badges to find Lincoln standing beside her away from the group.

"How are you doing?" He put a hand to her arm. "Remembering the war and Salt Lake must be…"

"I don't want to talk about it Lincoln." She looked over to see the other two delegates speaking and pointing at the architecture of the building. "My place is here as it always has been and your place is with them…"

"Skye," he ran his hand up her arm. "I still think about you and you're missed, everyone misses you including your parents. Your dad told me he thought we'd grow closer but then Salt Lake happened and that agent that trying to kill you. I heard but I couldn't do anything."

Skye nodded, "did my dad ever tell you anything about that agent that tried to kill me?"

"Only that he worked for those that harmed your mother and he was psychopathic."

"I loved him." Skye met Lincoln's eyes. "His name was Grant Ward and I loved him. There are no excuses for the actions that he took and at times he did show psychopathic tendencies but only because he was molded that way. The differences between a psychopath and him is that he loved me, he was brainwashed at the time and didn't know what he was doing. So condemn him if you want but think about this." She pulled her arm away from Lincoln, "he had to live with the fact he almost killed the only person he ever loved. I think the punishment is far more than we could ever have given him."

Lincoln sighed, "I'm sorry, that you had to learn that the guy you loved tried to kill you."

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Azara ran down the hall and hugged her instantly. "Mom you'll never believe what I did! I got to shoot in the range with the cadets during their assigned weapons training and I got a perfect score while the closest was three millimeters off. I beat the SHIELD cadets, all of them and Agent Cornwall was so shocked his mouth hung open like a fish!"

Skye looked down at Azara, "I was talking and you interrupted."

"Sorry." She smiled at Lincoln, "hello I'm Azara, who are you?"

"Lincoln," he held out his hand and she shook it. "So Skye's your mom?"

Azara nodded, "kind of, she's sort of like my surrogate mom. My parents died when I was three so my dad adopted me and then I came here. She took me under her wing and then she started dating my dad so now she's my mom" Azara looked up at Skye, "or at least I call her my mom."

Jiaying made her way over and smiled at Azara, "that would make me your surrogate grandmother." She bent down and met Azara's eyes. "I want to know everything about you."

"I already know enough about you." The girl moved closer to her mother, "so leave me alone."

"Did I hear something about a granddaughter?" Cal made his way over and bent down beside Jiaying. "Oh you look like your mother, so much like her."

"I know, I hear that a lot." Azara stated before crossing her arms. "But we're not related, she's my surrogate mother not my biological one."

Cal chuckled, "what do you think about your mother's gift? Pretty cool isn't it?"

"Mine's better!" Azara stated as she looked past him and smiled, "Dad!"

* * *

She ran past Cal and over to Ward as he walked in through the doors in his training uniform. He caught her and hugged her tight, kissing her head. He looked up to see the Inhumans around Skye and met her eyes before Cal started towards him.

"You tried to kill my daughter!" Cal grabbed him and Ward quickly pushed Azara away, starting to defend himself against Cal.

"STOP!" Skye yelled and everyone, Inhuman and human, in the room paused. The floor vibrated and with a wave Cal was knocked aside. She was over to Ward instantly and put a hand to his arm as he stood up, Azara hugging him as she stared at Cal in fear. Skye met Cal's eyes as the man stood up. "Leave now!"

"Skye…" Cal put his hand up. "He tried to kill you…"

"I know but the difference is that he didn't know what he was doing. He was brainwashed at the time and unable to comprehend his actions. He'd never hurt me, never!" She took a few steps towards her father. "But you would, all of you would if a reason arose. Now leave before I throw you out!" She looked over at her mother, "I said leave!"

Azara clung to her as the delegation started out the door, Jiaying paused and looked down at Azara as she clung to her mother. "We don't wish your father harm. Your grandfather has a tendency to overreact in some situations."

Stepping away from her mother Azara looked up at her. "You're lying, you hate my dad and you don't love your husband anymore. You hate him for losing my mom but you won't tell him that. You still need him so you make him believe you still love him." She shrugged, "don't worry, I won't tell him and for the record, you're not my grandmother."

Skye met her mother's eyes, "she perceives lies."

* * *

After the delegation was gone and they were once again at home for the evening, Skye tended to Ward's wounds. Azara was asleep in bed as the pair sat on their bed with a first aid kit and each other.

"Thanks for today." Ward thanked her softly as she stitched up a wound on his back he received when being shoved into one of the art displays that had been in the atrium. "I almost had him though."

Skye put a hand to his back, "almost and actually having him are two different things." Kissing his back she rested her chin on his shoulder. "But I told him the truth, you'd never hurt me and if you had known what you were doing back then you wouldn't have done it."

"I thought your father was dead, we got reports he'd been killed during the war."

"My father probably wanted people to think he was dead." Skye pulled back and finished the stitches. "He's like a cockroach, I'm pretty sure he'd survive nuclear bombs if he wanted."

Ward sighed and turned after she finished, "you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I do." Skye leaned up and kissed him. "More than anything in the world after Azara."

He took her hands and held them, "I should have been there today to support you. You shouldn't have had to deal with that alone."

"True but then I wouldn't have gotten to hear all about Azara's adventure at the range today." Skye started putting the first aid kit up and met his eyes. "How did that happen exactly?"

* * *

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ward pulled on his shirt and stood as she did. "Cornwall said she couldn't be in the range unless she was firing a weapon. He then stated that a child had no business being in a range with SHIELD cadets because she knew nothing about weapons."

"Your daughter knowing nothing about weapons?" Skye laughed as she put the first aid kit under their bathroom sink. "I'd have loved to have been there for that."

"I just told him that she could probably shoot better than half the cadets there. He told her to prove it and provided her with the weapon of her choice, even suggested a bow and arrow if she felt she'd miss her target with a bullet."

Skye leaned against the bathroom door frame, "what did Azara say to that?"

"She told him to give her the smallest gun he had and he did. She out shot all the cadets, the closest one to her was three millimeters off. Cornwall looked like a fish when her target was examined and all the cadets were praising her."

* * *

Wrapping her arms around his neck she smirked. "That's our kid."

"Yes she is and she has your attitude to go with my lethality." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, slipping his hands under her shirt. "What do you say about testing our targeting skills?"

She pushed him back with a hand to his chest. "Normally I'd be throwing you down and having my way with you but you're injured. I won't add an additional week to the next five it's going to take due to you repeatedly opening those stitches for some reason or another."

"You're worse than Simmons…"

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smirked and kissed him again. "Some incentive for not opening those stitches is that as soon as you're healed you can have your way with me again."

Ward looked down at her and moved his head side to side as if considering. "You actually have me sold."

* * *

A/N: So this is officially an AU because...(Season 2 Finale Spoilers for those who haven't watched it).

Next...still deciding, give me some ideas/prompts

Please read and review...


	13. Author Note

To all my followers and readers,

I apologize now but due to personal reasons I am no longer continuing this story. I will not be posting another chapter at any time in the future.

FD2008


End file.
